Eye of The Moon
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: Sarada Uchiha comes home on her graduation day to find her clan slaughtered by her brother. When she is put on the same team as her friend Naruto Uzumaki they embark on an adventure to bring him to justice but discover something much more sinister.
1. Prologue

**For those who follow my stories, I've been searching endlessly for some NaruSara (Naruto and Sarada) fics and can't seem to find any good complete ones and instead found good ones but from the last update for those it seems that they have been abandoned which leaves me saddened. So I've decided to give this pairing a shot since I always thought it would be interesting if Sarada was alive when Naruto was younger. In this fic, Naruto and Sarada will start off freshly graduated from the academy. This is a complete AU as well.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **-Uchiha Compound-**

She did not expect to come home to find this, she expected to come home like any other day from the academy to the arms of her loving parents but no, this night was different. In the compound of the most powerful clan in all of Konohagakure lay the bodies of members of the Uchiha clan, a world renowned clan known for it's combat prowess and expertise in all fire release techniques. The moment she stepped into the compound she was greeted with the scent of blood and a very gruesome sight.

The girl ran around the compound to find only her slain family members strewn all over the place. The wounds she found on their bodies were from a sword and one wound was on each body. She began to search for survivors of her clan until she eventually went into her parents' room hoping they were safe only to find them on their knees.

''Mom! Dad! What's..'' The girl couldn't finish her sentence until a figure approached her parents from behind, a glistening object caught her eye and it was a sword.

With the blood on it she immediately deducted that it was the murder weapon. The figure stepped closer to her parents until the light from the nearby window illuminated the figure and she was then able to see who it was. It was her brother, his sharingan activated and he was staring at her menacingly it made her shiver in fear.

''Sorry Sarada...please, whatever happens promise us you'll never give up, keep training to become the strong kunoichi you always dreamed of being.'' Her mother said.

Her father only swallowed and closed his eyes. ''And you Sasuke, we understand why..despite what you're doing remember this..you were always such a kind young man..Sarada...our pain will be instant compared to what you will be feeling..''

Her brother, Sasuke only smirked at his father's measly words before raising his sword and with one swift slash, decapitated both his parents on one fell swoop much to Sarada's sheer horror and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched her parents' headless bodies slump to the floor. The blood spilling out of the wounds turning the wooden floor into an ocean of red.

Sasuke flicks his blade so that some of the blood on it spilled off of it before stepping over his parents' bodies and approached his sister. Out of fear she took a few steps back, each step Sasuke took Sarada would take one step back until she was backed against the door. She turned around to try and run away but found that it was locked when she swore it was left open when she entered the room.

''You're really pathetic sister if you can't sense that I had a clone close the door the moment you stepped in. Some prodigy you are.'' Sasuke spat coldly.

''W-why..?'' Sarada got out between sobs.

Sasuke did not answer his sister and his only action was to grab his sister by the throat and the girl began to struggle but she was no match for her older brother's relentless grip. He began to choke her and she thrashed as much as she could until her vision went blurry, then..darkness.

She was choked into unconsciousness.

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

In the apartment of the most recognizable Genin in this year's graduating class of new shinobi an alarm clock rang loudly and the occupant in the bed beside the stand the clock was on began to stir awake.

''Grr..stupid clock!" Groaned a blonde boy.

The boy sat up from his bed and picked the clock up and threw it against the wall smashing it completely silencing it.

 _''I really need to get a digital clock, or don't own a clock at all.''_ Naruto thought to himself.

He then got up from bed and picked out a new set of clothes for the day and went into the shower to freshen himself up, a big grin on his face. Today was when him and his fellow classmates were going to throw a graduation party for themselves having made it through four years of rigorous training to become their village's protectors by becoming shinobi. He was to meet up with his classmates at their favorite hangout which was the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant and have an all you can eat buffet courtesy of the owner and his daughter.

After he finished his shower he went and got dressed in his signature jacket and the newly acquired headband he looked at himself in the mirror with a proud smirk.

 _''I'm glad Sarada is on the same team but I wonder who our sensei is?''_

Without a second thought Naruto picked up his wallet and headed out his door.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

The blonde was casually walking through the streets of his village, some civilians giving him looks of amusement while some others just laughed to themselves at how he was presenting himself. He was walking with his chest puffed out and the way the movements of his legs was made it look like he had something up his behind. He was the prankster of the village and he knew they were laughing at his antics, not at him and that made him proud to know his funny gestures and behaviors brought smiles to people's faces.

''I wonder if Sarada is up, that girl never sleeps so I bet the excitement of meeting our sensei or the graduation party was the cause of her sleep deprivation.'' Naruto said to himself.

He walked until he approached the Uchiha compound and the massive smile he had on his face disappeared when he saw various ANBU outside the compound gates. Wondering what was going on he continued heading toward the gate until the ANBU stepped up to him.

''Naruto the compound is closed, please turn the other way.'' An ANBU with a cat mask said.

''No way ANBU-san, what the heck is going on? Why are there so many of you here? I know the Uchiha are very conservative people who never have people here but still, the heck is going on?''

The ANBU were about to physically remove the boy for not immediately complying with orders until the gate opened and out walked a woman with blonde hair who appeared to be in her twenties. It was the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju.

''Naruto? What are you doing here?'' Tsunade questioned.

''Oh hey Granny! I was coming over to see if Sarada was up but I saw all the ANBU here. Is everything alright? Is Sarada inside?'' Naruto said.

''Naruto, don't be nosy just..''

One of the ANBU was cut off when Tsunade raised her hand in their face.

''No, Ox, I'll handle it. Everyone please just head inside and help clean..'' Tsunade said, almost whispering.

Without questioning her the ANBU head into the compound leaving the two blondes alone. The look Tsunade had on her face told Naruto that something was very wrong and it began to worry him. What did she mean when she told the ANBU to help clean?

''Granny...what the heck is going on..?''

Tsunade tried to fight back the emotions she was feeling. The moment she stepped into the Uchiha compound when her ANBU alerted her to the bloodshed she was disgusted and frightened by the sheer amount of red she saw but being the Hokage she couldn't let this get to her, but..

''Naruto..come with me.'' Said the Hokage.

Tsunade walked off and the blonde boy only looked at her even more confused than he already was until the gate opened again and out walked multiple medical shinobi carrying body bags. He knew what the purpose of those bags were and what they contained. Growing more worried at just this sight he ran off after he heard the Hokage yell out his name.

''Naruto, you don't need to be seeing that! I told you to follow me.'' Tsunade shouted.

''C-coming!"

With the blonde boy beside her the two of them then proceeded to head to the west of the village where the hospital was.

 **-Konoha General Hospital-**

''Sarada is in here..'' Tsunade said.

She and Naruto were standing in front of the door and when Tsunade said his friend's name his level of worry was at it's maximum. The only good thing that came out of this situation was that his friend wasn't in a body bag.

Without saying a word Naruto grabbed the knob and turned it and opened the door. At the other side of the room on the bed beside the window was his friend laying there in a fetal position with a blank look in her eyes staring into nothing.

''Sarada!"

Naruto rushed over beside the bed to check on his friend. The sound of his voice snapped Sarada out of her daze and looking up she was greeted by the bright blue eyes of her friend.

''N-Naruto...''

She began to sob and grabbed the blonde boy and pulled him into a hug.

''W-w-why?''

''Sarada is everything alright? What happened?'' Naruto asked.

His question had the opposite effect and instead of getting a verbal answer she began to cry even louder and more erratic. The sight pained Tsunade's heart and she walked up beside the blonde.

''Naruto..you asked why there were so many ANBU at the Uchiha compound right?'' Asked the Hokage.

The blonde looked at the older woman and nodded. ''Yeah, I um, also saw some medic-nin walk out with...what's going on Granny?''

Tsunade sighed trying to fight back the emotions she was feeling and prepared to answer the boy.

''Yesterday, after Sarada came home, around nine..''

''Yeah...?"

''Sasuke Uchiha, her older brother, massacred the entire Uchiha clan and Sarada is the only survivor.'' Tsunade said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the news. Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the strongest Jonin in their village as of now massacred his own clan? This had to be some kind of sick joke.

''Wait..are you serious? You can't be..why would he..''

Naruto was cut off by Sarada's loud sobbing.

''Naruto..Lady Tsunade..how could..why would he...''

She couldn't even make proper words as she began to sob uncontrollably and Naruto could only hold his friend in his comforting embrace. Tsunade knew that the two Genin needed some time alone.

''Naruto, I'll be back in a bit okay? I'll leave you two alone, you'll need it.''

The Hokage headed out the room and even then Sarada didn't stop crying nor did Naruto let her go, he only gave her comfort and she cried for over half an hour before she cried herself to sleep. He gently let her go and placed her on the bed before slowly putting the blanket over her and as soon as he did that the door opened and Tsunade walked back into the room.

''Looks like she cried herself to sleep.'' Said the Hokage.

''Yeah..Sasuke...you bastard why would you do such an evil thing?'' Naruto whispered.

''I've sent ANBU to search for him and if they can catch him he will be dealt with properly. That man had to have a reason for pulling something like this.'' Tsunade said angrily.

''I just..the Uchiha are the strongest in the village and they're gone just like that?''

''Naruto, don't worry about that it's being taken care of. As for Sarada, she's okay physically but she will definitely have some mental trauma from this. I've called for the academy to delay your meeting with your sensei since I'm sure you'd like a few days with her until she's discharged from the hospital.''

Naruto smiled.

''Thanks Granny, I'm going to miss out on the graduation party and spend the day here. I want to watch over her until she gets out.'' Said the blonde.

''I'm sure she would appreciate that, you're her only real friend in the academy. If you need anything Naruto just send a clone to the office and I'll be here in a heartbeat.''

Tsunade departed the room and hospital altogether. Naruto turned his attention back to the sleeping form of his friend and frowned. Despite Uchiha usually being quiet and reserved Sarada was always so cheery and talkative with him. Their parents were friends when they were younger so it was only natural Naruto would befriend her despite her brushing him off in their first encounter.

He could tell she was sleeping soundly despite the events from the night before.

 _''Sometimes crying yourself to sleep means you'll get lots of rest, I hope you wake up soon Sarada.''_ Naruto thought as he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes settling for a little nap to pass the time.

 ***Several hours later***

She began to stir slightly in her sleep and when her eyes snapped open she sat up almost immediately.

''Huh? What?''

Her eyes darted around the hospital room and she swore the last thing she remembered was her at her compound. When she remembered the events the previous night she felt tears begin to form in her eyes and as she began to lightly cry she heard snoring and looked to her left seeing a familiar tuft of spiky blonde hair.

 _''Oh, that's right...I cried myself to sleep..Naruto..''_

The blonde boy then began to stir awake and lifting his head up he was greeted to the sight of an awoken Sarada.

''Hey you're awake!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and she was still a bit sore from when Sasuke choked her out.

''Ow..Naruto...I'm sore..'' She groaned.

''Oh crap, sorry.''

Naruto broke the embrace and offered his friend a glass of water which she took. The girl gulped down the liquid before handing the glass back to the blonde.

''How are you feeling Sarada?''

Sarada only frowned but knowing Naruto he won't stop asking a question until he got an answer.

''I..I feel fine..it's just..''

Naruto's face softened.

''Granny told me..about what happened..I'm really sorry Sarada.'' He said sympathetically.

Sarada turned and looked at him. ''She..she did?''

He nodded. ''Yeah...I was on my way to the compound to get you for that graduation party we planned with the others but I saw ANBU and Granny came out of the compound, I asked her what happened, she brought me here and when you cried yourself to sleep she briefly explained to me what..you know.''

Sarada frowned again and she began to cry once more but was stopped when Naruto hugged her gently.

''It's okay Sarada, although you lost your family, you know you still have me right? We've been friends since we started at the academy so I won't leave when you need comfort the most.''

Sarada's frown turned into a tiny smile and despite the immense sadness she was feeling she was glad she had a friend like Naruto.

''You have no idea how much I appreciate your friendship Naruto..'' She whispered.

''Granny told me she'll delay us meeting our sensei so I can be here for you until you are discharged.''

''Good, I need my favorite dobe to keep me company.'' She said with a small smile.

The two Genin stayed in that hug as the sounds of the bustling village as well as nature filled the room. She didn't want him to separate the hug since he was a good friend to her. They kept on telling each other they hoped to be on the same team and Iruka Umino had given them that wish since they worked very well together and even though they won't be meeting their sensei for a few days they were excited to begin their shinobi careers.

 **-Hokage's Office-**

''I know you're the perfect teacher for them Rin, Minato was your sensei and you had Sarada's uncle Obito as a teammate. Think you can handle those two?'' Tsunade questioned.

The woman standing before her had medium length brown hair and on her cheeks were rectangular purple markings.

''I'm confident in being their Jonin sensei Lady Hokage, with Naruto's personality he got from Kushina-sensei it's nothing I can't handle. With Sarada I understand the sharingan better than anyone else after being with Obito. I promise to look after them, especially Sarada with what happened.'' Rin said confidently.

Tsunade nodded.

''I trust only you, you know that.''

 **-Unknown Location-**

Somewhere in a heavily forested area in the land of fire stood two unknown figures on a tree branch. They were tapping their foot as if they were waiting impatiently for someone. They were wearing a robe with red clouds and one of them had spiky raven colored hair wearing an orange mask with a single eye-hole. The other figure was shorter in stature but wore a white mask with a single hole as well and this one had long raven colored hair tied into a ponytail.

''That boy is late.'' The taller figure said in a quiet, but very menacing voice.

''He had better hurry up.'' The shorter one said in a feminine voice.

Just then, Sasuke Uchiha landed beside the two figures.

''About time.'' Said the masked male.

''I apologize for being late but, the job is done.'' Sasuke said.

The sound in his voice was of mixed feelings, he sounded like he was happy to slaughter his clan but at the same time he sounded incredibly angered. The shorter masked figure, a woman smiled under her mask. Though Sasuke was a powerful shinobi the aura coming from her made even him shiver in fear.

''Good, from now on Sasuke, Konoha is not where your allegiance lies.'' The female figure said.

The male figure then took out something from their pocket and turned to look at Sasuke who took out his own Konoha headband. Taking his sword he places the headband down and stabs the blade into it before carving through the steel completely slicing through the engraved leaf symbol. He didn't really show much emotions even before the massacre but he cringed slightly when he carved the steel symbol out.

''You are now one of us.'' The masked male said handing him a ring that had the kanji for scarlet on it.

Without hesitation or saying a word Sasuke takes the ring and puts it on his right ring finger.

''It fits you well Sasuke, our leader is waiting to meet you personally so shall we go?'' Said the woman.

The masked man, woman and Sasuke then leaped away, leaving no trace of their presence in the area.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new fic I'm putting out. I decided not to have a chapter over 4,000 words since I wanted to make it an intro to what to expect in this new story. Again, if you enjoyed the fic or have any questions feel free to leave a PM.**


	2. Rin-sensei

**A/N: Sup guys it's Rice Man back with another chapter for this fic! I'd like to thanks those who left feedback on this story and the positivity put a big smile on my face and I knew I had to get moving with chapter 2 and since tonight is my night off from work I went right at it. Here you go and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rin-sensei

It has been several days since the Uchiha massacre and Sarada's admittance to Konoha hospital and ever since Naruto had heard the news he had taken the opportunity to keep his friend company to ensure that she was okay. Not only was it Naruto that kept her company, but their teammate Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi decided to keep his teammate company too.

Right now the three teenagers were playing a game of Go to pass the time waiting for news of Sarada's discharge from the hospital since today was when she was scheduled for release. For Sarada she was having a splendid time, the boys however were miserable.

''Oh man! How the heck do you win every time?!'' Konohamaru shouted, obviously frustrated with Sarada's winning streak.

The Uchiha girl only smiled as she took 100 ryo from Konohamaru and stuck her tongue out at him.

''I told you guys, never challenge me to go or you'll go broke.'' Sarada giggled as she took Konohamaru's money from him. ''Would you rather play against your uncle or against me?''

''I'd rather not play Go for the rest of my life.'' Konohamaru answered.

Naruto nodded in agreement. ''Oh yeah, same here. I'd rather give up ramen than play another game.''

Sarada took the ryo she had won from the boys and happily counted them.

''I've won a total of 1,000 ryo from you boys, we should keep playing so I can have some money saved up before we start doing missions with our sensei.''

Naruto and Konohamaru snorted and backed away from the girl.

''Pfft, as if, you might as well play against Konohamaru's uncle or something since he's really good at it too.'' Said Naruto.

The blonde then took out some dango he bought for Sarada as it was one of her favorite food and handed them to his two teammates who happily accepted the food.

''So who do you guys think we will have as a sensei?'' Konohamaru asked with a mouth full.

''I have no idea, I mean Iruka-sensei didn't even say the Jonins' names when he announced who would be on teams. Guess he wants us to be surprised.'' Naruto quipped.

''That's true, imagine if Iruka-sensei ended up as our Jonin instructor we'd make life a living hell for him with those pranks of yours.'' Sarada chimed. ''I hope it's someone super powerful so we can become the strongest ninja ever to come out of Konoha.''

Naruto and Konohamaru had to roll their eyes at the girl's confidence.

''Excuse me Sarada but, you're an Uchiha who are naturally powerful ninjas so I think you should step aside and let us take the spotlight.'' Naruto said earning a nod from Konohamaru.

A tic mark formed on Sarada's forehead and she only took two sticks of dango, ate the food and threw them at her teammates with enough force to send them sailing toward a wall and the sticks stuck into the wall pinning the two boys to it.

''Oh come on really?!'' Naruto cried out.

''What the heck Sarada?!'' Konohamaru yelled.

Sarada only responded by tossing several more dango sticks with great precision. Konohamaru and Naruto could only cringed when they saw where she had tossed the objects, right in between their legs really close to their minis.

Just then the door to Sarada's room opened and in walked the medic-nin who cared for her the past few days. She was about to speak until she caught sight of the pinned Naruto and Konohamaru. This woman had shoulder length black hair and had on a black kimono and had dark eyes.

''Hi Shizune-nee chan.'' Naruto and Konohamaru said in unison.

Shizune only smiled at the predicament the boys were in and smiled back. ''Hello Naruto, Konohamaru.''

She then turned her attention to Sarada. ''So Sarada, how are you feeling now? Any pain or soreness at all?''

''No, I feel fine, especially my neck from..you know.'' Sarada answered.

''Good, that's what I wanted to know Sarada, I have good news since you aren't experiencing any soreness anymore and that is with word from Lady Tsunade you are to be discharged right this minute.''

''That's awesome!'' Naruto shouted.

''Finally! I've been waiting for her to be discharged because I want to go out on missions already!" Konohamaru quipped.

Their happiness and joy could not be compared to Sarada who had a huge smile on her face and standing on two feet she stood up and raised her hands high into the sky in victory.

''Yes! I'm finally being discharged! No more smelly hospital rooms and bad food!" Declared the Uchiha.

Shizune inwardly giggled at the antics of the three Genin, especially Sarada since Uchiha were normally reserved and very quiet individuals with Sarada being an exception.

''That's right, Tsunade-sama told me to come here to check on you and if you weren't feeling any soreness I was told to let you go.'' Shizune said. ''I'll ask one more time though Sarada, are you sure you're not experiencing any more pain?''

''No way Shizune-san, the first day I was here yeah I was sore but I'm feeling a lot better now. Can I get out of here now?''

''Of course, I went and got you some clothes so let's go and get your discharge papers and get you out of that hospital gown.''

Sarada hopped off the bed and followed Shizune out of the room and when the door closed they had forgotten about two boys pinned to the wall.

''Uh, did we just get forgotten?'' Naruto asked confused.

''I..think we were forgotten.'' Konohamaru said.

The two boys began to yell for the females hoping their calls for help would be heard but sadly no one had heard the yelling. So they both decided that if no one was coming to take the sticks that were pinning them to the wall out they'd do it themselves.

''Dang it! Sarada throws are so strong I think these things are deeply embedded into the wall!" Naruto grunted, visibly struggling to take even one dango stick out.

''I know! Man I'm telling gramps about this!" Konohamaru growled.

 **-Ninja Academy-**

Naruto and Konohamaru struggled for nearly an hour before they ended up taking their shirts and pants off with much struggle and after ripping their clothes off the wall due to the sticks they had to get a new change of clothes since they tore a good chunk of their outfits. After heading over to the Hokage's office to find out where they would be meeting their sensei they were told to head to Iruka's classroom where Sarada was already waiting for them.

When they arrived they found Sarada already sitting in the seats and they sat with their friend for about ten minutes in complete silence before..

''I'm bored!'' Shouted Naruto.

''So am I, want to play a game of Go?'' Sarada asked presenting the game.

Naruto and Konohamaru stared at their friend with a deadpan.

''I'd rather not go poor thank you very much.'' Said Naruto.

Konohamaru said nothing and just held his hands up in mock surrender while slowly backing away as if Sarada was a threat to his life.

Seeing her teammates chicken out Sarada put the game away to who knows where and only snorted at her friends.

''You both are scared, scared to lose to a girl because it will destroy your man credentials.''

The three Genin then heard the door to the room open and that caught their attention. Turning to face the door they watched it slide open and in walked a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties and to Naruto and Konohamaru, she was really cute.

''Did I make you three wait long?'' Rin asked cheerfully.

''Not at all! Are you gonna be our sensei?'' Naruto asked.

Except for the boys Sarada noticed something about her left eye and it was the same eye color found among members of her clan. However, that was a little doubt in her mind and truthfully she would've guessed this woman had a case of heterochromia.

''You missed it sensei, I was about to kick these two boys' butt in a game of Go.'' Sarada said trying to make a joke.

''No you weren't, we don't play as much as you Sarada which is why you win. Or..'' Konohamaru looked at Naruto and the blonde nodded.

The two boys slowly inched their faces closer to Sarada's and had plain white eyes.

''You cheat don't you?'' The two males whispered.

The next thing that happened was Sarada taking multiple kunai and hurling them toward the boys and Rin could only watch in amusement and let out barely audible giggles when she saw the two boys get pinned to the wall.

''I'm really good at Go because I practice thank you very much.'' Sarada growled.

''Will you stop doing that?!'' Naruto yelled.

''Sheesh! If you're going to pin us might as well let us henge into dart boards or something!" Konohamaru quipped.

Rin could only giggled at the antics of the three Genin before her but she knew they had to get moving to other things. So she walked over and stood in between the boys and Sarada.

''Alright you three that's enough bickering, what do you say we head up to the roof and get to know each other better? How does that sound?''

Sarada, Naruto and Konohamaru only looked at each other and shrugged.

''Sounds good.'' They all said.

 **-Academy Rooftop-**

After unpinning the boys from the wall the four of them headed up to the roof where they would have privacy to themselves. Rin was sitting down with her students gathered around her. She didn't want to say but since it was warm and sunny out today Rin truly wanted to enjoy the weather while conversing with the three.

''Okay you three, I'll start this off by saying my name is Rin Nohara, I am twenty-two years old, I made Jonin during the last war and I enjoy eating strawberries because they're the best fruit ever!'' Rin then had a disgusted look on her face. ''I however, really hate Tsukudani I mean like, who's idea was it?!''

The three Genin only stared at Rin slightly confused and from the way she talked they had a feeling that Rin was a girly girl type of woman but nonetheless she was amusing so far.

She felt like she had gotten off topic and turning her attention back toward her Genin she let out a nervous laugh.

''Oh, sorry I got carried away there. I guess you're all probably wondering why my eyes are the way they are, it's that I was born with heterochromia which gives me two different eye colors so I guess you can say my peers find that the most recognizable trait about me. My hobby is collecting shells and I think having a strong friendship is what makes a team of Genin strong. A strong bond between you and your teammates is what will help you achieve your goals. Let's see..I also am known as the best medical kunoichi in Konoha right behind Tsunade-sama. Okay your turn!"

Naruto, Sarada and Konohamaru all stood up at the same time to introduce themselves and when they all noticed that they did they all glared at each other until the boys settled for an ultimatum.

''Ladies go first.'' The males said.

Sarada only scoffed at how they were acting. ''Hey Rin-sensei, I'm Sarada Uchiha..from..well it's obvious...''

The girl couldn't continue and just saying her last name made her look back a few nights ago during her clan massacre and she frowned. Rin knew this a signs of her mental trauma and knew she had to do something to help ease the pain.

''Sarada, don't let something like that get in the way of achieving whatever dream it is you have. You know you always had Naruto and Konohamaru with you growing up but know that now you have me to help you cope with this. Use this pain as a driving force to become the strongest kunoichi you can be and make your parents proud. Not only are we here with you, but your parents are as well.'' The medic said tenderly.

Sarada looked up at her sensei and saw the sincerity in her eyes. She should've known that everybody in the village would know about the massacre the moment it was discovered but she was glad Rin was giving her words of encouragement. She looked back at her teammates and saw that they were smiling at her.

''C'mon Sarada, Rin-sensei is right. Use that as a driving force to get stronger and we'll be here to help you in anyway we can.'' Said Naruto.

''Definitely, you may pin us against a wall with kunai and dango sticks but we know you do it out of love for us. You know we like to drive you crazy on purpose and that it makes you laugh.'' Konohamaru added.

The brief sadness she felt from remembering the massacre was replaced with annoyance and she rolled her eyes at the boys. ''Shut up Konohamaru, dobe.''

''See Rin-sensei? She cares.'' Naruto said.

''Yes she does, a lot.'' Konohamaru added with a thumbs up.

''You both better be quiet or you're getting pinned to the Hokage monument so please, stop interrupting. My least favorite food is easily tomato, the worst form of plant life to exist. I really like to read a lot when I have free time and it's mostly about the history of all the villages as well as mystery stories.''

Sarada was cut off again when she heard Naruto whisper something to Konohamaru.

''This girl's hobbies were a mystery until now.''

She bonked Naruto on the head.

''Ow!"

Rin could only giggled again at how silly her Genin were acting and seeing this brought back memories from her Genin days.

''Anything else Sarada?'' She asked.

''I think that's it since I want to avoid giving Naruto another bruise.'' Sarada said in a sweet tone.

''Yeah, can't risk having Naruto banged up before we start doing ninja things. What about you Konohamaru?'' Rin said pointing at the boy.

Sarada sat back down just as Konohamaru stood up.

''Oh boy where do I begin? I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi from the clan of the same name, I'm gonna guess you know that my granddad was the third Hokage. My favorite foods are bananas covered in chocolate and ramen. Usually when I'm home I just like to relax and take naps as well as go for a walk at central park. My dream is to become the Hokage after Tsunade-sama!''

Naruto had to say something about that dream his friend had and he stood up. The same thing can be said for Sarada.

''Uh, excuse me? I'm gonna be the next Hokage thank you very much!"

Naruto and Sarada turned their sights from Konohamaru to each other and glared at each other.

''I'll be Hokage first.'' They said in unison which annoyed the both of them. ''Yeah, you'll both be Hokage after I take the title!"

Sarada, being the so-called mean girl she was reached for several kunai from her holster and hearing the clanging of metal the boys knew she was preparing to pin them to the Hokage monument and they both sat down in defeat.

''Uh, I mean Sarada is the one who will become Hokage!" Naruto admitted with a nervous laugh.

''Yeah! That's right I think my dream is to become the clan head of my clan! That's what I meant haha..'' Said Konohamaru.

 _''Man, Sarada is really nice but also so scary.''_ The two boys thought.

As usual, Rin couldn't help but let out light laughter at her students. ''You three are so funny you know that? Do you have anything else you want to add Konohamaru?''

Konohamaru held his hands up in surrender. ''Only if I want to die, nope!"

''Smart move.'' Rin teased before looking at Naruto. ''What about you Naruto? What do you have for me?''

Naruto cracked his neck, knuckles, wrists, knees, ankles, toes and back before standing up with a huge grin plastering his face.

''I'm sure you must know by now Rin-sensei is that I am Naruto Uzumaki! I love to eat ramen all day every day and my hobbies are watering plants. If there were people I would really want to fight it would be the third Hokage and Sarada!''

''You'd lose in a split second.'' Sarada quipped.

Naruto only shot an annoyed glare at her before continuing. ''My dream is to become the next Hokage...wait..I mean that's Sarada's dream haha..my dream is to become a ramen eating champion! That's what I meant!"

Sarada patted Naruto roughly on the back. ''Smart move.''

 _''Smart move?! I'm just avoiding being pinned to the monument!"_ Thought the blonde.

Rin smiled at Naruto's boisterous attitude as it reminded her of an influential woman she knew when she was younger.

''Anything else you want to add Naruto or is that it?'' She asked.

''I think that's it, Sarada looks like she's about ready to kill me.'' The boy said as he sat down.

''Shut up or I'll pin you to the Hokage monument naked, take a photo of it and use it as blackmail material.'' Sarada said before she noticed what else came out of her mouth. ''Uh wait, I meant that I'll..''

Naruto and Konohamaru had complete looks of disgusts on their face and they slowly, very slowly backed away from Sarada and at that moment they were going to label her as a pervert.

''I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.'' Konohamaru said.

''You're weird.'' Naruto added.

Letting out another giggle Rin called out to them to give her their full attention. ''Okay guys that's enough joking. Just so you know you're all my first set of students so I think this will be an interesting journey for us all. Naruto, Tsunade-sama had already told the villagers about your lineage correct?''

''Huh? Oh yeah, I know who my mom and dad are. Man I just wish I could've met them..''

''Like I said with Sarada Naruto, you know they're always watching over you sweetie. If it even sounds cool I had your dad as my Jonin sensei when I was growing up and when it came to medical stuff your mom would give me lessons on it. Sarada, I had your uncle Obito on my team and Konohamaru I went on missions with your uncle Asuma many times. You three are all from powerful, noble clans which means this is going to be the best thing to happen during my career as a kunoichi.'' Rin explained. _''To train the son of the fourth Hokage, the grandson of the third and the daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto as well as Obito's niece? Best thing ever to happen to me.''_

Naruto, Sarada and Konohamaru held their hands up prompting Rin to stop talking.

''Woah woah woah, did we just hear you correctly? You had my dad, the fourth Hokage as a sensei as well as my mom?'' Naruto questioned.

''And you had uncle Obito as a teammate?!'' Sarada asked.

''You know uncle Asuma too?'' Konohamaru asked.

''Yes, yes and yes.''

The Genin looked at each other and nodded.

''You're awesome.'' They all said in unison.

''Why thank you, you're all awesome too.'' Rin giggled. ''So now that the introductions are out of the way there is one last thing I want to tell you guys and it's that we won't be going on D-ranked missions, although those are required for every new team Lady Tsunade will send us out in the field to accomplish lower and upper C-ranked missions. C-ranked missions usually are escorting people and sometimes reconnaissance if there isn't any confrontation with foreign ninja.''

The Genin sighed in relief.

''Thank Kami! No labor for us!" Naruto declared.

''However, with what has been happening with these rumors I've been hearing about, this group that's been moving around we just, JUST might have to be sent on a B-ranked mission but that's a very slim chance if none at all.'' Rin continued.

Sarada was curious now. ''B-ranked missions? Isn't that reserved only for high-level Chunin, Tokubetsu and regular Jonin?''

''Yeah, gramps never sent anyone other than those two ranks on those kinds of missions.'' Konohamaru said.

Naruto on the other and sounded excited that they had a very slim chance of being on a mission of that caliber. ''That sounds cool! I wouldn't mind being on a B-ranked mission!"

Rin let out a light laugh. ''Heh heh..no you don't want to Naruto, not yet anyway.''

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Questioned the now confused blonde.

''I see that you three are the top three of your class but you're still Genin and you have time to completely polish your skills. Sarada, I know you have awakened your sharingan but have you used it at all?''

The Uchiha girl shook her head.

''Good, since I was Obito's teammate I can teach you about it since he used it a lot before he died. Naruto and Konohamaru, since I had your parents as teachers and Asuma is a close friend of mine I can give information and hopefully teach you some jutsu they used. Though your father Naruto, his signature jutsu will take extremely refined chakra control to utilize, it even takes a lot out of me when I use it but if you can gain complete control of your chakra I will teach it to you. Konohamaru, since your clan has common fire, wind and lightning users I can help you with that so you can surpass the third. On another note, you guys know about the Chunin exams right?'' She asked getting a nod from the three. ''You three won't have to be put through the exams to become Chunin, Tsunade-sama said that if I see massive improvement and if you guys possess the right qualities to become Chunin I can make a recommendation for promotion. Remember, you all have to earn it by convincing me.'' Rin finished.

The three Genin's bodies were filled to the brim with excitement. Here their sensei, a strong medical nin as well as a disciple of Naruto's parents was going to train them to become the best shinobi they can be and if they showed her what they were truly made of she can tell the Hokage to promote them to Chunin.

''Rin-sensei you are awesome!" The three of them shouted.

''I can't wait to start our adventures!'' Konohamaru shouted gleefully.

''You can really teach me about the sharingan Rin-sensei?'' Sarada asked shyly.

''Of course, being around Obito a lot I observed the sharingan up close and personal. I am the only person who isn't an Uchiha to understand it's characteristics and properties that I can probably beat an Uchiha in a fight..or not.'' Rin answered.

''What's this jutsu my dad used a lot? C'mon teach it to me!" Naruto exclaimed.

''Not until you improve your chakra control Naruto got it?''

''Awww fine!" Naruto said before pouting.

Rin let out another giggled before placing her hand, palm facing the ground toward her students. ''So what do you say guys? Ready to get this show on the road?''

The Genin smiled and place their hand on Rin's.

''Here's to a good journey for all of us.'' Rin said before placing the index finger from her free hand on her chin. ''Though, if we're gonna be a team we should have a cool name.''

An idea hit Naruto. ''I got it! How about Team Uchi-Uzu-Saru?! Oh oh! Or Team No-Uch-Uzu-Saru!"

The other three only stared at Naruto as if he was crazy.

Sarada shook her head in disapproval. ''Um, that sounds really..''

''It sounds just plain wr...'' Konohamaru couldn't finish his sentence when Rin cut him off.

''Sounds good! Tomorrow we meet in training field number seven for a final test then after that we see the Hokage for our first assignment!" Rin said in pure glee. ''You guys can go home now. Rest up because we're gonna get active tomorrow.''

Rin then shunshined herself out of there leaving the three Genin alone in silence.

''I'm going to see if gramps needs anything, catch you guys later.'' Konohamaru said waving his friends goodbye.

''And I'm just going to read some more stories.'' Sarada said before she shunshined herself.

This left Naruto on his own and gathering lots of energy he shouted; ''Let's go Team No-Uch-Uzu-Saru!"

Though it appeared that Rin actually left the area she actually teleported herself to the adjacent building.

 _''Tsunade-sama, I hope we can find out the truth, why would Sasuke do such a vile thing?''_ She thought as she looked at Naruto just being himself. _''The Akatsuki must be who he's going to."_

 **-Unknown location-**

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on a pier admiring the beauty of the ocean, the emotions of having to kill his own family for the two unknown masked figures that accompanied him back to this hideout he was now based in momentarily washed away with each gentle wave that crashed against the pillars holding the pier above the water. Below him were two sharks circling each other ready to cannibalize the other and he found it rather amusing but also horrible.

A figure was walking up behind him and when a shadow loomed over him a massive blade wrapped in bandages was slowly raised against him and positioned mere inches from his shoulder.

''Ah, Sasuke Uchiha right? You're the one they ordered to kill the entire clan huh?'' A large shark like man asked. ''I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, formerly of Kirigakure. We'll be teammates from now on and I think we're a lot alike which is why I asked them to be paired up with you, did killing your whole family feel good? I killed many of my comrades..''

Kisame was cut off when Sasuke began to speak.

''Shut the hell up, you talk too much. Don't talk to me like you understand me when you don't even understand yourself. You're only a thug who got himself lost in the mist, can't even control where you're going huh?'' Sasuke coldly replied.

Kisame only responded by resting his bandaged blade against Sasuke's shoulder with a devilish grin on his face. ''You are an interesting one Sasuke and starting today we are comrades and you're now an Akatsuki member. For your own good Uchiha, be wary..of me.''

Despite Kisame's threat Sasuke showed no physical sign of intimidation and activated his mangekyo sharingan. ''Same goes for you.''

The Kiri ninja was satisfied and he put his sword away. ''Well then, let's be friends and have some fun shall we?''

From a distance the two shinobi were being observed by the two masked figures that accompanied Sasuke.

''I think Kisame is the perfect partner for Sasuke.'' The orange masked figure said.

''I sense that these two will be the strongest out of the other members. Pain has taken quite a liking into Sasuke.'' Said the female.

Upon further inspection it's revealed that the two figures had a mangekyo sharingan that was visible through the eye holes in their mask and the eyes gave a look of hatred and animosity in them that would make the bravest shinobi cower in fear.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now that this is out of the way I will begin thinking about ideas for the next couple of chapters so don't forget to fave, follow and review. :)**


	3. A Quick Assessment

**A/N:** Once again, since this is still the beginning of this fic the fight will be short and simple, no need for long and overly complicated ones until later.

Chapter 3: A Quick Assessment

 **-Third Training Field-**

Following their team meeting with their sensei Rin Nohara the three Genin were all seen entering the massive training field just as the sun was beginning to rise over the village. The three noticed each other and they all waved to one another with Naruto and Konohamaru sporting massive grins on their faces while Sarada rolled her eyes.

''Morning guys!'' A rather cheerful Naruto shouted.

Konohamaru let out a yawn before greeting the blonde back. ''Morning Naruto, Sarada.''

''Morning Konohamaru, blonde dobe.'' Greeted Sarada. She took out a note from her pocket and held it out for her teammates to see. ''You guys get a note from Rin-sensei too? She left it at around eight yesterday.''

Naruto and Konohamaru took out the same note and showed Sarada answering the girl's question non-verbally.

''Yep, and here we are, seven o' clock on the dot like she requested.'' Konohamaru said.

''I was contemplating whether or not to come because you guys know me, I really like sleeping in because it's fun.'' Said Naruto.

Sarada had thought of something smart to say to Naruto until a figure leaped down and stood beside them catching them completely off guard.

''Holy crap!" Konohamaru shouted holding a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

''Woah!" Sarada exclaimed.

''What in Granny's name was that?!'' Naruto cried out.

The figure was revealed to be Rin, their Jonin sensei with a smile on her face.

''Morning guys!'' The woman greeted.

After the Genin calmed down and upon seeing it was only their sensei catching them by surprised they all bowed in respect for the older woman.

''Morning to you as well Rin-sensei.'' The three said in unison.

''So what did you bring out here for?'' Sarada questioned curiously.

Rin motioned for them to a set of wooden poles that were positioned over what appeared to be a memorial stone of sorts. Rin had the Genin stand beside the poles while she walked over to the stone and stood there as she faced them.

''Okay you guys, you're probably wondering why I brought you three here because while yes, you three are officially recognized as Genin for our village, I decided to put you just this one test to gauge and assess how you would function out there on the field.''

''A test?'' The Genin said in uinison.

''Exactly what are you going to test on us sensei?'' Konohamaru asked.

Rin reached into her pouch and took out two bells holding them for her students to see and their were more curious as to what kind of test their sensei was going to put them through. ''The test I want to put you guys through is something every new Genin must go through. You three did graduate the top of your class but can you back those skills up?''

Naruto, being the loud mouth that he is stepped up to Rin. ''Obviously we can back it up! Sarada is very accurate with projectiles and is good with fire release, Konohamaru has been practicing his wind release and for me, I practiced a lot using my shadow clones and I've got that jutsu in the bag! I think we're good enough to take those bells.''

Rin raised an eyebrow at Naruto and found his confidence amusing. His teammates however knew had a sense that Rin didn't want to test them based on their current abilities as ninja.

 _''He's really confident like his mother there's no doubt about that.''_

''Naruto will you be quiet and let Rin-sensei finish? Sheesh.'' Sarada said with a roll of her eyes.

Rin tied the bells around her belt and placed her hands on her hips before she continued her explanation. ''She's right Naruto, you didn't let me finish. I'm not really going to test you based on what jutsu you know or how good of a fight you'd put. It's something entirely different.''

This only confused Naruto.

''It isn't? Then what is the reason for you to test us?'' He asked.

Rin only let out a mischievous smirk before shaking her head. ''I can't tell you guys that because that's for you three to figure out. I will tell you the rules however.''

The Genin listened intently for the Jonin to explain the rules but the older kunoichi only stood there looking at them in silence and it lasted several minutes before she began to speak again.

''First rule is simple, I will give you until lunch time to get these bells from me and you're free to use any means necessary to retrieve them.'' Rin began.

Now the Genin were becoming intrigued by the rules Rin was setting for them.

''Any means necessary? What do you mean by that?'' Sarada questioned.

''By any means necessary, I mean that you are allowed to use your ninja weapons and any jutsu you know to aid you in taking these bells away from me. Come at me with the intent to kill and I will do the same for you.'' Said Rin. ''If you do not take the bells by lunch then I have no choice but to tie you three up and you can watch me eat my lunch in front of you, I packed three more for you as well. Did you guys manage to eat breakfast by the way?''

''Yep! I had a huge bowl of ramen and some miso soup!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Sarada and Konohamaru sweatdropped at how boisterous the blonde was.

''We don't want to know what you had for breakfast dobe.'' Sarada said grabbing her blonde friend by the nose.

''Hey let me go!" Naruto pleaded.

Not saying another word the Uchiha let the blonde go before turning to look at Rin. ''Anyway, why did you ask us that sensei?''

Rin only let out a giggle and the way she was giggling made the Genin feel uneasy.

''Since we're gonna get really physical in a moment, you're gonna end up throwing up with how hard I'll be pushing you. I forgot to tell you guys not to eat a whole lot since that's what will most likely happen.''

''Throw up? I doubt it because we're gonna end this test as soon as it starts!'' Proclaimed Konohamaru, a confident smile on his face.

''Exactly! We'll pass this test really quick!'' Naruto exclaimed.

Unlike her teammates who were brimming with confidence Sarada knew that passing a test like this against a Jonin of Rin's caliber were slim to none. She did think however, that if they played their cards right and with the right strategy they could get the bells. Speaking of the bells, there were only two.

''Wait a minute sensei, there's three of us and only two bells. How is that suppose to workout?'' Asked the girl.

''It's simple Sarada, only two of you will get bells and whoever is the one that doesn't have one will have to be tied to the pole and watch the other three eat their lunch in front of them as punishment.'' Answered the Jonin. ''Are there anymore questions?''

Naruto turned to face his teammates and shook his head no. ''Well I don't have any questions, what about you guys?''

Sarada and Konohamaru shook their heads and seeing his teammates not having any questions like him he turned to face Rin. ''I think that answers your question sensei. Let's get this started!"

The Jonin smiled in amusement at her blonde student's confidence and that's what she liked about him.

''You're really confident Naruto do you know that? You're just like your mother used to be.'' She giggled before assuming a slightly more serious demeanor. ''Alright, if you're all ready when I count to three I want you all to immediately find somewhere to hide. I also won't be looking as I count so you'll have a bit of an edge and since you said you'll pass this test quick, I'm only gonna give you half an hour to try and pass.''

The Genin nodded and waited for the go from Rin.

She turned around and closed her eyes.

''3''

Naruto, Konohamaru and Sarada prepared to leap.

''2''

''1''

They get into position ready to jump and waited for Rin to say go and it took her a good ten seconds before completing the countdown.

''Begin!''

Rin stood in the clearing for at least a minute and when a minute's worth of time was up she turned around and saw that she was left alone. She looked around the area to see if she could find a trace of her students visually and when she couldn't do so she smiled in satisfaction.

''Looks like they did a good job in hiding.'' She said to herself.

Off in the distance, south of Rin's position were her students all sitting next to each other on the branch eyeing their sensei.

''There's no way I'm taking up a position without either of you with me.'' Sarada said.

''Definitely, I can tell she's really strong.'' Naruto added.

''You can feel the strength just by being near her. She looks like a really nice lady but she is a really powerful Jonin.'' Konohamaru quipped.

A moment of silence filled the training field and the only sounds heard were from the chirping bird and the sound of the nearby stream running it's course and Rin was beginning to get bored with her Genin not attacking her like she instructed them to so she cupped her hands around her mouth.

''You know you guys aren't gonna pass this test unless you attack me you know? You need to get these bells before lunch.''

''Oh yeah...she's right..'' Naruto said.

''If we're gonna get those bells we really need a plan to overwhelm her. A Jonin of her caliber can defeat Genin like us in a split second.'' Sarada said. ''We each have our own abilities that can help contribute to us passing the test.''

''Any of you got anything?'' Konohamaru asked.

''I think I'll take her on face to face, Konohamaru you are really good at using that one jutsu where you drag her into the ground leaving only her head, forgot what it was called. Naruto is really good at using shadow clones so there's a chance he can overrun her using them. I think when I'm fighting her Naruto comes in with as much shadow clones he can produce and when you see the time is right drag sensei down into the ground while grabbing the bells at the same time.'' Explained Sarada.

Naruto thought it was a good plan but Konohamaru was having a bit of doubt in it.

''It sounds like it can work but is there anything else you have in mind? It can back fire on us Sarada.'' Said Konohamaru.

Konahamaru was right, the plan, while good could fail and with the experience Rin has she can easily defeat the three of them even if the plan was executed perfectly. However, it was the most sensible thing to do since even some elite Jonin can be overwhelmed by multiple opponents and Naruto's perfection of the shadow clone technique would prove to be a very helpful tool combined with Konohamaru's minimal use of earth techniques which can be used for diversionary tactics alongside Naruto's clones. Sarada practiced hand to hand combat on many occasions during her four years at the academy and was an adept fire user.

''It's really the only plan I can come up with that will give us even the slightest chance of passing this test. We have no other choice but to execute it.'' Sarada said sternly.

Naruto however, was wondering where on earth the girl got the idea that she was the leader of their team aside from sensei.

''Now wait just a ramen minute! Who said you're our leader? Only Rin-sensei can tell us what to do!" Naruto whispered loudly.

Sarada grabbed the blonde by his upper and lower lips and gave it a hard twist before yanking it and releasing the body parts making the blonde yelp and cringe in discomfort.

''Shut up dobe! You're gonna give away our position!" Sarada whispered.

''Man you're trying to get us to fail Naruto? Just do with Sarada says or she'll pin you to the Hokage monument.'' Konohamaru said.

''Okay fine! How are you going about this Sarada?'' Said Naruto.

''Naruto you're just going to use your shadow clones to try and overwhelm sensei and Konohamaru will try to grab sensei from below using that one earth technique you learned from your grandpa, I think it was the Hidden Mole Jutsu?'' Suggested the girl.

''Oh yeah! I think that can work to our advantage.''

Konohamaru then leaped off the tree as quietly as he could to avoid Rin hearing him and dug his way into the ground leaving Naruto with Sarada.

''So what's next?'' Asked the blonde.

''I'm gonna go and confront sensei and when I keep her busy you throw in a couple dozen clones as a distraction and Konohamaru will try to get her in his jutsu. If he can trap her I can go for the bells and we pass.'' Sarada answered.

''Sounds like a plan. I'll wait for the right moment to bring in the clones and we'll see if it works.'' Naruto said.

Sarada nodded and hopped away from the tree toward Rin who was standing in the clearing still waiting for their attack.

 _''They've hidden really well but how are they gonna pass if they don't come for the bells?''_ Rin thought until Sarada landed in front of her with a look of confidence in he eyes. ''Hm? What are you doing here Sarada?''

''I figured something out sensei and I'm gonna say it. I don't know if Naruto or Konohamaru have noticed but three of us and two bells? I know what this test is about, its teamwork. You want us to come at you and take those bells and since there's only two you're testing us not on our skills but if we can work together.'' Explained Sarada.

Rin smirked and gave the Uchiha girl a round of applause and Sarada only responded by taking out a kunai prompting Rin to do the same.

''You are a really smart girl do you know that? Not many Genin can figure that out. Since you're here alone I assume you're having Naruto and Konohamaru planning something are you?'' Rin said. ''I like your confidence in coming at me without them assisting you directly.''

''I'm confident alright, but not arrogant or cocky like my trash brother.'' Sarada said closing the distance between her and Rin. ''Also sensei, just because you're a Jonin doesn't mean I'll be afraid.''

''Confidence is key, it helps you survive, cockiness is a fault that will get you and your comrades killed.'' Rin replied as she raised her kunai to block a blow from Sarada.

Right under their feet however was Konohamaru laying in wait to use the Hiding Like a mole technique to trap Rin and hopefully this would by them enough time to grab the bells and pass. Konohamaru smirked to himself as he sensed Rin coming closer, each blow Sarada tried to throw at Rin caused her to back up closer to his location and he was anxiously waiting for her to be right on top of him so he can attack.

 _''Come on Sarada, bring her closer..almost there.''_ Konohamaru thought impatiently.

With Rin finally above him he shot his hand through the dirt to grab Rin by the feet to pull her downward and trap her but even Sarada didn't expect the next thing. The second Konohamaru had reached up to grab her Rin had already knew he was down there and she jumped a few feet into the air completely avoiding Konohamaru's grab and reached out to Sarada and grabbed her and pushed her downward so instead of her being trapped, Sarada took her place.

''What the heck?!'' Sarada cried out.

''Got you sensei!" Konohamaru shouted in joy as he digs his way out of the ground. His joy would turn into shock when he saw that instead of snagging Rin, he snagged Sarada and the Uchiha girl looked very annoyed. ''Oh...did I miss or something?''

Sarada didn't even answer his question and continued to look at her teammate in pure annoyance, her eye twitching in aggravation. Knowing that if he didn't help her get out of the mess her put her in she'd probably kill him so Konohamaru did the most sensible thing and helped her free herself from the dirt. The two then turned to face Rin who had a look of amusement plastered on her face.

''No, you didn't miss me Konohamaru, I just grabbed Sarada and placed her right on the ground where you were so you'd get her, not me.'' Rin said. ''I like the strategy you used, trying to get me to fall into a trap but I knew you were there the whole time Konohamaru. I give you guys props though, it was a good move and if you were fighting an inexperienced opponent you would've gotten them.'' Said the woman.

She noticed that Sarada and Konohamaru were sporting smug grins on their faces and she was dying to know what it was about.

''To be honest sensei, I had a feeling that we wouldn't stand much of a chance but there is one thing that might catch you off guard when it comes to Naruto.'' Sarada said.

''Oh yeah, you don't mean..?'' Konohamaru asked.

''Oh I do mean, get her Naruto!" Called out the girl.

''You got it Sarada!" Naruto yelled from his position.

Then, what sounded like a storm of metal filled the air and behind Rin Sarada and Konohamaru saw what looked like a flock of shuriken flying straight toward Rin and they only looked with deadpan expressions on their faces. Rin let out a small laugh at the two before turning around to face the shuriken.

''Naruto, this is child's play to me I know you can do better than that.''

Rin raised her kunai knife and when the flurry of shuriken came within range she effortlessly and with great speed swatted all the shuriken away much to the surprised gaze of her students. The shuriken all landing on the ground useless, not having a purpose anymore.

''That was fun Naruto, you can come out now.'' Rin said.

''Oh come on! How did you do that?!'' Naruto shouted, still concealed.

''Shuriken are easy to evade Naruto, now come on out there's no point in hiding now.'' Rin commanded.

Naruto only growled in annoyance before obeying his sensei. ''Oh fine sheesh!" The blonde teenager then leaped from the tree he was hiding in and landed beside his teammates. ''Man I thought a bunch of shuriken was going to get her! Oh well, at least I tried right guys?''

Naruto was met with silence from his teammates and he noticed that Sarada had her fists clenched and she looked like she was really angry.

''Naruto..''

''Huh? What's wrong?''

''You...are...an IDIOT!" Sarada yelled at the top of her lungs.

''An idiot?! What did I do to warrant such a name calling now?!''

''I told you to use shadow clones to overwhelm her you dobe! Not freaking shuriken!"

Now he felt like a true idiot, he completely forgot about the shadow clone jutsu and he felt the urge to smack himself in the face for forgetting such an easy task.

''Oh...yeah I kinda forgot you said that so I decided to go with a flurry of shuriken..'' Said the sulking blonde.

''Naruto, this is why you need to pay attention to Sarada or else.'' Konohamaru scolded.

Not wanting to hear his teammates scold him Naruto just raised his hands in the air in surrender.

''Okay I get it! I'll pay attention to Sarada more now let's just get those bells and pass this test!"

Sarada and Konohamaru got into fighting positions.

''And I never thought something smart and logical would come out of your mouth Naruto.'' Said the girl.

Rin prepared herself as she knew with their sneak attacks foiled they would now try to face her in direct combat and she was getting real excited with what was to come.

''I like this, I didn't like when you guys were hiding anyway it took away the fun.''

The Genin then rushed toward her at the same time and Naruto would be the first one to attempt a blow but Rin effortlessly dodged the attack and grabbed the blonde's arm and shoulder threw him to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Although their teammate was in a bit of a mess Konohamaru and Sarada knew that they had to take the chance to attack and get those bells while she was busy with Naruto and ran toward her with their hands reached outward.

As usual though, Rin knew that the other two would take this risk of attacking her when she was occupied and picking up Naruto she tossed the blonde boy at his teammates and they came to an abrupt stop and they caught the blonde. The power of Rin's throw though was enough to knock the two of them over when they caught Naruto and together they all fell on the ground with a big 'oof'.

''Dammit Naruto you weigh a ton!" Complained Sarada as she along with Konohamaru pushed the blonde off of them.

''You need to lay off the ramen!" Konohamaru whined.

Groaning, the blonde knew that arguing with his team over his diet would be pointless with the test going on right now. ''Ramen is the best food admit it! Now can we get those bells please?! I'm not quitting until we win!''

The three of them quickly got back on their feet and looked at their sensei and saw her once again looking at them in amusement.

''You three are something else you know that? I'm seeing that never give up attitude in all of you and that's what I like.'' Rin said before unhooking the bells off her belt. ''You want these? Come and get them.''

She then saw that they all had smug grins on their faces and before she could ask why they were grinning she felt what she made out to be hands grabbing her from behind.

''Huh?!''

The Jonin turned her head and saw another Naruto grabbing her from behind and was grinning much like her students were.

''Gotcha sensei, now the real me can kick your ass!" The clone said.

''Looks like you're the one you should pay more attention sensei!'' Naruto said as he and his team came rushing toward her.

''Oh boy, I let my guard down for a second and now I'm about to die.'' Rin thought whilst shaking her head.

She watched as the three came flying at her with their fists clenched ready to pulverize her and then..

 **WHAM!**

The sound of fists impacting flesh echoed throughout the training field. Sarada and Konohamaru looked to see if they had actually punched their sensei square in the jaw and they were taken completely by surprise when they saw that it wasn't their sensei that they hit like they wanted to, it was Naruto being held by the clone.

''What the hell just happened?!'' Sarada asked in pure confusion.

''No way, where did sensei go?!'' Konohamaru shouted.

''Ugh, I think you just knocked all my teeth out.'' Naruto groaned in pain.

Naruto landing on the clone caused it to dispel and seeing that they had hit him really hard Konohamaru and Sarada helped him get back on his feet with Sarada taking out a small ice pack and applying it to his cheek which was red and slightly swollen.

''Dammit..she did it again, I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to hit you that hard.'' Sarada said apologetically.

''Yeah, my bad too. Rin sensei is so quick I don't even notice she's gone until it's too late..'' Konohamaru groaned.

Now Sarada knew that she had a reputation among her classmates as the toughest girl among the graduating class but seeing Naruto get hit like this from her even on accident really hurt her and she felt terrible and the same can be said for Konohamaru too. Sure she had spars with Naruto before but she had never actually hit him like she just did which was why she felt bad because she would again, never lay a hand on him like that.

''Naruto you should sit the rest of this out, me and Konohamaru will get those bells.''

''Nah, I just took a small blow, it's nothing serious!" Naruto said reassuringly. ''We really gotta get those bells and try to trick sensei so we can win! She isn't tricking us anymore.''

Rin then appeared via shunshin and had a smile on her face. ''You're right, I won't be playing tricks anymore because your half hour is up guys. Sorry but you failed.''

The Genin could only feel a sinking feeling in their stomachs and they looked at each other in defeat and it was a lot to take in for just hearing the word fail.

''Are you serious...?'' Sarada asked.

''There's no way we failed...the three of us never fail!" Konohamaru said.

''C'mon sensei was that even half an hour?! It felt more like ten minutes we still got twenty more left to get those bells!'' Protested the blonde.

Rin nodded in response to Sarada and Naruto's questions and since Naruto asked a real question she decided to answer it.

''Yes Naruto, we started at seven and it's now seven thirty. I did say I'd give you only thirty minutes because you were so confident you'd pass in the allotted time, looks like you failed in thirty minutes I'm afraid.'' Rin said, the tone in her voice showing that she was disappointed.

''Crap...what does this mean for us sensei?'' Sarada questioned.

''Please don't tell me we get sent back to the academy...'' Konohamaru said, visibly upset with the failure.

''C'mon sensei, we tried and put a lot of effort in attacking you as a team! I'm sure you can still pass us even if we didn't get the bells.'' Naruto quipped.

Rin placed a finger on her china and gave Naruto's words a minute of thought before deciding on their fate and she had a very serious look on her face which told the Genin all they needed to know.

They all sulked with their heads down until...

''You guys passed with flying colors.'' Rin declared.

They looked up as soon as she spoke.

''Wait, what we did?'' Naruto asked confused.

''We didn't even get the bells though, there's no way we passed.'' Konohamaru interjected.

Sarada had remembered what she had said to Rin earlier during the test and she felt silly she forgot because she was too into the moment fighting Rin to remember.

''Hold on, I can't believe I forgot! Rin sensei made it a big deal to get the bells before time was up you guys, but you two saw that there were only two bells right? The test wasn't really about getting the bells before we ran out of time, it was about if we can work as a team or how we work as a team to achieve the goal.'' Explained the Uchiha girl.

Naruto and Konohamaru were confused, now they had to ask more questions.

''Hold a ramen second, is Sarada right sensei? All you wanted to see was how we work as a team?'' Asked the blonde.

Rin was now smiling and nodded in response to Naruto's question. ''That's right Naruto, you see, the thing that made me realize how good your teamwork is when Sarada led me into Konohamaru's attack and your little flurry of shuriken. Even if it didn't work out for you guys you still worked as a team and that's what I really wanted to see in the test. I noticed too that Sarada tended to you when you got hit after I switched places with you when you all came at me. Tending to a wounded comrade even during a battle is something I like to see with shinobi, though we are taught to show no emotion toward our comrades, even those who are dying but Sarada did. Your teamwork is good from what I see but Naruto, stop being such a loud mouth and pay attention to Sarada! That's my only complaint, coordinate better with the other two."

''So...does this mean we pass?'' Naruto questioned, still very confused much to the amusement of his comrades.

''She just said it you dobe, weren't you paying attention to sensei?'' Sarada said flicking his forehead.

''Ow!''

''Kami Naruto, your dad would ground you if he saw that you are such a forgetful person.'' Konohamaru said.

''I wouldn't want the fourth Hokage to see that he has a forgetful son, sheesh fine Konohamaru.''

Rin smiled and inwardly giggled at the usual witty banter she was witnessing and she knew that this would be a regular occurrence with these three and she was looking forward to more of it as it reminded her of her own team.

 _''Reminds me so much of Kakashi and Obito..''_ She thought. ''Alright you guys, yeah Naruto you guys did pass due to the display of teamwork I saw earlier as well as caring for your comrades.''

''Sensei I have a question.'' Sarada said.

''Shoot.''

''We understand the teamwork aspect of this but what does caring about your comrades mean so much to you?''

Rin closed her eyes and looked toward the war memorial that was nearby. ''Because Sarada, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. That was a lesson I was taught during the last war from your uncle Obito before he died.''

''Oh...I get it...sorry for asking a stupid question.'' Said Sarada.

''No no, it's fine I'm glad you asked that! He taught me and my other teammate a lot of things and is the reason I understand the sharingan and know how they work. Anyway, that's enough sob stories for now you guys, congrats on passing the test!'' Rin said holding her hands out for high fives to which her students gladly returned. ''Now, with that quick assessment out of the way I'm gonna go speak to the Hokage to see what missions she has for us. It'll take a day or two before we can go out so go ahead and rest up until then okay?''

''Oh boy! I can't wait to see what mission we'll be put on!" Naruto said excitedly before taking off at an incredibly fast speed until he disappeared.

''I had better go make sure he doesn't eat more ramen before becoming overweight like Choji.'' Sarada said with a roll of the eyes. ''Come on Konohamaru.''

''Right behind you.''

Sarada and Konohamaru left the training field leaving just Rin by herself and now that she was left alone she walked over to the memorial and looked at it with sad eyes. She looked at it until she found the name of a person that she was very close to during her Genin days. Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha.

 _''Sarada and Naruto bickering reminds me so much of you guys. If only you were both still here then we could've been amazing teachers for him like I dreamed of.''_ She thought before looking deep at her reflection off the memorial stone's surface. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and her left eye was now a mangekyo sharingan.

 **-Amegakure no Sato-**

In the tallest building in Amegakure, the village hidden in the rain in the highest room was a man with orange spiky hair and what appeared to be piercings on his face sat on a chair.

''Enter.'' A deep voice said.

Three figures entered the room and two of robed figures were the familiar faces of Kisame Hoshigaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The woman accompanying them had blue hair and an origami flower in it and she was very beautiful.

''Konan, you have brought Sasuke, our newest member to meet me?'' The orange-haired man asked.

''Yes Nagato, you wanted to have a few words with him?''

Nagato nodded his head slowly and dismissed Konan so that he may speak with Sasuke.

"Pain-sama, before you speak to him I want to say thank you for giving me a good partner. Sasuke is indeed a good addition to the Akatsuki.'' Kisame said with a bow.

Pain nodded to Kisame before looking at the Uchiha.

''Sasuke Uchiha, the man who ended his own clan. It's nice to meet you, my name is Nagato but from now on..call me Pain.''

The evil tone in his voice was enough to make Sasuke inwardly shiver in terror, he had never felt so much angst and hatred in his life until he met Pain but he knew he had to maintain his emotionless composure. The Uchiha bows in respect sensing the great power that emanated from the man.

 _''The Rinnegan..it is real.''_

''I want to see if you have the heart to do this one task for our organization Sasuke, in doing so however you might have to cause more suffering and death.'' Pain said.

''What would that task be if I may ask Pain-sama?''

Pain only closed his eyes and after a moment of silence he spoke again.

''You are going to capture a Jinchuuriki.''

On the balcony outside of the room stood the two masked figures from before and they were accompanied by Konan and they were looking outward admiring the beauty of the constant rain the village was under.

The masked male turned to Konan and initiated conversation.

''So Konan, what do you think of having three Uchihas in the Akatsuki?''

''I think...it would take a miracle to stop us..once we begin capturing the Jinchuuriki.'' Said the masked female.

Konan only looked the other direction to avoid looking at her fellow Akatsuki members.

''I don't care, if this is what Nagato believes will help us obtain world peace then fine by me.'' Said the woman before using a paper shunshin.

The masked Akatsuki members only snickered evilly to themselves.

 _''Oh, capturing the Jinchuuriki won't benefit you and Nagato, it will only get me and Tobi one step closer to achieving my eye of the moon plan.''_ The masked female thought.


	4. Rescue Mission

**A/N:** The Sasuke portrayed in this fic will be the one from the Boruto series albeit younger of course and he does not possess the Rinnegan.

* * *

 **-Outskirts of Kiri-**

 **Chapter 4: Rescue Mission, First Encounter**

In the outskirts of the land of water, near the ocean that separated Konoha from Kiri there were many dead bodies strewn across the beach. The corpses were those of Kiri's shinobi and many of them appeared to have decapitated heads, amputated limbs and multiple stab wounds throughout their bodies, some even looked like they had their skin shredded off with a cheese grater. Surrounded by the bodies was a young man who appeared to be in his late teens with brown, shoulder length hair in a blue robe holding a pipe of sorts and he appeared to be unfazed at the carnage before him.

Standing a few meters in front of him were Kisame Hoshigaki and Sasuke Uchiha who were sent to capture the young man who is revealed to be none other than Utakata Tsuchigumo who was the current Jinchuuriki of Rokubi and they had slaughtered his bodyguards who were guarding him on his usual morning stroll at the beach.

''Utakata Tsuchigumo, you're coming with us so do not resist.'' Sasuke said coldly as he and Kisame stepped closer to the young man.

The Uchiha flicked the blood off his sword and pointed it at the Jinchuuriki attempting to intimidate him into surrendering. Sasuke really didn't want to fight and just wanted this mission done and over with.

''Yeah, if you know what's good for you kid, coming with us means we won't have to kill you, yet at least. Come join our cause will you?'' Kisame sneered.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at Kisame, he was visibly annoyed already by his teammate and they haven't even been teammates for over a week yet, he already wanted to turn the shark man into fin soup. ''Will you just shut up and let me handle this as peacefully as possible you abomination?''

Kisame shrugged his shoulders at Sasuke's insult has he was already used to his partner's insults toward him. ''Relax Sasuke, if you want to take on this Jinchuuriki so bad you can have all the fun you want and show me that Uchiha power of yours.''

''Who are you?'' Utakata asked Sasuke before turning his attention to Kisame and he instantly recognized the man. ''What are you doing back in our country you traitor?''

''We are members of the Akatsuki and our leader would like to have a word with you, so please come quietly and harm will not come to you like my partner suggests.'' Ordered Sasuke.

''That's right, we're an organization dedicated to obtaining world peace and to achieve that we need to gather up the Jinchuurikis. That's the reason I left Utakata, to help attain world peace.'' Kisame said hoping Utakata couldn't see through his lie.

Utakata wasn't having any of it and he knew they were lying so he fired off a few large bubbles at the pair who only dodged the attack without effort.

''I call lies, if the Akatsuki is so peaceful then why do I sense the killer intent radiating from you both? You're both after blood. Especially you, Kisame Hoshigaki you traitor.''

Shaking his head Sasuke had a hunch that Kisame was most likely either just sitting back to see how he fights so they can fight it out later or he was just being lazy. Despite being a powerful Jonin level shinobi the Uchiha knew that he needed to have Kisame help him out since his partner was an expert water user and he might have useful information on how Utakata's jutsus worked.

''How about you give me a hand here so we can get this done quick?'' Said the Uchiha.

Kisame knew that Sasuke was right and even though he'd like to hang back and watch Sasuke display his strength it was more practical to assist his partner to get the job done, after all the Akatsuki did not run in teams of two for nothing so he drew his sword and stepped up to stand beside the Uchiha.

''Alright alright Sasuke if you insist. Let's get this kid.''

''And I never thought you'd grow a pair, let's see that Kiri swordsman power of yours if you want to see how strong I really am.'' Said the Uchiha.

Kisame shrugged. ''Sounds fair to me, now let's get this Jinchuuriki partner. I'll tell you how his bubble techniques work and what abilities his bijou grants him.''

Utakata stood bravely as he watched the pair rush at him, both with their swords ready and as they approached him he closed his eyes and activated his tailed beast mode and the sounds of the three clashing echoed throughout the area.

 ***Several days later***

 **-Konohagakure, Uchiha Compound-**

Sarada was woken up to the sound of someone knocking on her window and she stirred momentarily until she finally opened her eyes and the look she had in them showed that she was visibly annoyed.

 _''Okay who could be knocking on my window this early on a Saturday morning?''_ Thought the girl as she got up from her bed.

Heading toward the window the girl opened it and saw that there was no one in sight except for the tree in front of her window and when she went to close it she saw that there was a note placed on the outer window sill. Picking it up she opened it and saw that it was a note from Rin. She took it off the sill and read it and found that it asked for her, Naruto and Konohamaru to meet up with her in at the door to the Hokage's office in a few hours to get their first team assignment and mission and that they'd have to pack for a day or two.

 _''Knowing Naruto that blonde guy is most likely already there shivering in excitement.''_

The girl then grabbed some clothes, hygiene items before grabbing what she wanted to wear for the day and headed to shower.

 **-Hokage's Tower-**

Walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office Sarada was anxiously awaiting to know what kind of mission Tsunade was going to assign the team. She recalled Rin saying that they won't be put on lame D-ranked missions and will be restricted to C-rank missions and if the situation really calls for it, they'd be put on B and A-rank missions. She reached the top of the stair well and saw her friends already there waiting for her.

''Hi Naruto, Konohamaru.'' Greeted the girl.

''Sup Sarada?'' Konohamaru said.

''Finally! It took you a while to get here I was here since like the crack of dawn!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sarada rolled her eyes, though she outwardly showed that she was annoyed by his loud mouth personality she really adored the blonde for his positive nature which is the thing she liked most about him.

''I take it you guys got a note from sensei too?'' Questioned Sarada and her friends nodded in response. ''Where is she?''

Her answer did not need a verbal reply when the door to the Hokage's office opened and Rin walked out of it and stood before her students.

''Morning guys, ready to get started on your ninja careers? This is where the real journey begins and I think Lady Tsunade has..'' Said the Jonin.

''You know it sensei! C'mon let's get in there and get our mission!" Naruto shouted interrupting his teacher.

 _''Kami you're loud, hope you tone it down a bit if we're doing a recon mission.''_ Konohamaru thought with a sweatdrop.

Sarada gave Naruto a light smack on the back of the head prompting the blonde to shut his mouth. ''Boy let sensei talk will you?''

Rubbing his head Naruto gave in knowing that further annoyance of Sarada could result in a broke arm or black eye. ''S-sorry for interrupting sensei.''

Rin smiled at Naruto and accepted his apology. ''It's fine Naruto, now let's head in to see Lady Tsunade, are you three ready? Once we go in there's no turning back on beginning your shinobi career.'' Rin saw her students all nod in unison and knew they wouldn't turn back. ''Good, come on in.''

The older woman opened the door to the office and stepped aside so her students can enter first and when the three walked in they spotted their Hokage, Tsunade Senju and her assistant Shizune Kato waiting for them. The blonde Hokage had a big smile on her face as she looked at the three young teens who she met when they were all only infants and was happy for their growth.

''Naruto, Sarada, Konohamaru, good morning to you all.'' Shizune greeted.

''Good morning team Rin, I hope you're all ready to get your first mission after passing Rin's assessment.'' Said Hokage.

''You betcha baa-chan! Hit us with that mission because whatever it is we can do it!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Rin walked up and stood behind her students with her arms crossed. ''That's right Lady Tsunade, I believe Naruto here deserves to be out in the field to experience what it's like to be a ninja. I have no doubt these three together will make a great team.''

Tsunade nodded. ''I can agree on that statement, so me and Shizune were looking at various mission requests and earlier this morning one came in that I think the three would like, it involves going to a foreign country.''

Now the Genin were filled to the brim with the most excitement they've felt in their years of living, were they really going to foreign territory for a mission and if so what could it be?

''Are you really sending us somewhere other than the village?'' Asked Sarada.

Despite the happy tone that filled the room the Genin felt an air of seriousness begin to fill the room and it made them on edge. The Hokage closed her eyes and interlocked her fingers before resting her chin on them.

''Unlike other teams who will start out doing some D-ranked missions, I've decided that you three will be going on this one which is a mid difficulty C-ranked mission.'' Explained the Hokage.

The three Genin were all inwardly dying in excitement as they knew that it was mandatory for fresh Genin to perform manual labor for the village but to know that Tsunade wants to send them on a mission one rank higher felt like a blessing.

''That's really cool! I swear D-ranked missions are the worst, manual labor and chores for people who are to lazy to do it themselves, this is a Genin's dream right here!'' Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

''I know right? Doing the chores around my house are D-ranked missions! Those should be relabeled to chores for academy students because that's not real ninja work!'' Konohamaru added.

Since it was still early in the morning Sarada wasn't going to have it with their loud-mouthed nonsense so grabbing a pair of kunai she placed them against the necks of her teammates causing them to freeze in terror when they saw the look in her eyes.

''You're both Genin, ninja of this village now so start showing a sense of maturity.'' Sarada whispered evilly.

''O-okay Sarada..'' Naruto and Konohamaru said in fear.

Shizune, Rin and Tsuande all let out light laughs at the shenanigans of the Genin but the Hokage knew that they had to get down to business. She cleared her throat loudly to get the attention of the team.

''As I was saying you three, I decided that if I sent you on D-rank missions you'd go completely insane at how easy yet tedious they are. The other teams as I've said are on those kinds of missions right now but with you three being the top of your graduating class you're getting a C-rank mission in mid difficulty.'' Tsunade began.

''And what kind of mission do you have in store for my team Lady Tsunade?'' Rin questioned.

Tsunade reached for a scroll on her desk and unrolled it to read the contents inside.

''A few hours ago this request came in from the Mizukage and it involves her personal bodyguard who has gone missing during his morning stroll. It was only the evening of the day he disappeared that the Mizukage became increasingly worried.''

''What happened when she noticed that something was wrong?'' Asked Rin.

''She sent some of her hunter-nin to see if he was still out strolling when they came across the aftermath of what appeared to be a fight.'' Continued the Hokage. ''The hunter-nin founds various bodies of Kiri Jonin and they were all killed and the bodyguard was no where in sight.''

The Genin were confused, for a simple bodyguard why would anyone go through the trouble of killing several dozen Jonin to get to them? It didn't make sense to them but what their Hokage was going to say would make it a lot of sense to them.

''Why would the perpetrator, whoever it is go through such trouble of kidnapping, if that's the case one bodyguard of the Mizukage? If there are dozens of corpses what could make this bodyguard so important?'' Sarada questioned curiously.

''Yeah I have to agree, why kill so many people for one person?'' Naruto added.

''I'm glad you two asked that, the reason why I wanted the team to go on this mission is not only because it's well, a mission, it's because the Mizukage's bodyguard is just like you Naruto. He's a Jinchuuriki and that's why the Mizukage wants us to help rescue him, because she believes he may have been kidnapped for having a tailed-beast sealed within him.'' Tsunade answered.

Hearing that he might end up meeting another Jinchuuriki made his body ache in excitement and he couldn't contain his happiness. ''Oh cool! I get to meet another Jinchuuriki! That's awesome!"

Sarada and Konohamaru then realized that the mission their Hokage was going to send them on was a rescue mission, a mission where they were going to aid another Jinchuuriki who was much like their friend Naruto and they too were excited by that and going into another country.

''That's right Naruto, you guys will be going on a rescue mission of Kirigakure's own Jinchuuriki. Your mission objectives are to meet with the two shinobi that the Mizukage agreed to send to aid you in the mission, work together with her shinobi to gather clues on who kidnapped the Jinchuuriki, find them, kill the kidnappers and bring him back to his village. The Mizukage has promised a good payment for our involvement in this mission plus, our villages have been making steady progress toward being allies so this is also a good chance for you all to help accomplish that by of course, getting their Jinchuuriki back to them.''

''This mission sounds perfect baa-chan! We're totally gonna kick some serious ass! Whoever took their Jinchuuriki is gonna pay!" Exclaimed an overly excited Naruto.

''Oh yeah! When do we start grandma?'' Konohamaru asked.

''I want you all to start as soon as you can, preferably today since we don't know what the kidnappers intend to do with the Jinchuuriki.'' Tsunade then reached for a picture that came with the scroll and held it out for Rin to come and get. ''The guy's name is Utakata Tsuchigumo, your contacts in Kiri will provide more info on him when you meet up with them. This mission is scheduled to be at least four days long so don't rush it, be thorough with it please. Are there any questions?''

''Yeah, any idea on who our Kiri contacts will be?'' Rin asked.

''Your contacts will be two prominent Kiri Jonin, Zabuza Momochi who is a member of Kiri's swordsmen and Haku, Kiri's best hunter-nin.''

Rin rolled her eyes and scoffed at Zabuza's name being mentioned. ''That Zabuza guy, the one who thought he can beat me in our Jonin exams, that loon.''

''Hey, he almost beat you Rin.'' Tsunade said before turning her attention to her Genin. ''Do you three have any questions?''

The three Genin shook their heads no in response.

''I guess that's it then, you are all dismissed so get ready.''

''You got it baa-chan!" Naruto said.

''We'll get ready right now grandma!" Konohamaru said.

The two boys dashed right out of the room without hesitation they left a cloud of dust covering all the women in the room.

 _''Those guys need to stop being so hyper.''_ Sarada thought annoyed.

''Meet at the gate at 3 sharp boys!'' Rin called out.

The office fell silent except for the sound of the boys dashing right down the stairs and Rin was wondering if they had even heard her or not.

''Oh well, guess I'll have to go and leave another note on their door again.'' Said the Jonin. ''Sarada you know what to do.''

Sarada nodded and left the office leaving Rin with Shizune and Tsunade.

''Rin, before you go I have something to tell you.'' Tsunade said.

''Hm? What would that be Lady Tsunade?''

''If my hunch if correct, there is only one group who would want to kidnap a Jinchuuriki, my old friend Jiraiya's spy network has found some critical information on them, you know who I'm talking about right?''

Rin narrowed her eyes at knew where the Hokage was getting at as was Shizune.

''You're not talking about..the group those kids you met in Ame created right?'' Questioned Shizune.

Tsunade nodded. ''Yes Shizune, that's right. Rin I think it was the Akatsuki who had taken Utakata from them, we don't know who is part of the organization but please, be careful out there and while you have powerful shinobi like Zabuza and Haku helping you out don't be hesitant to send one of your ninken here to ask for our help, Mei won't be shy of helping you either so don't be afraid to ask the Mizukage for assistance. In the end I know you can handle yourself, you're the best Jonin we have right now who can handle a member of that group. Keep those Genin safe and if you encounter the Akatsuki just try to avoid fighting them because your only main objective is to rescue Utakata.'' Tsunade explained.

She was confident in her skills, she really was and even though she had practiced using her sharingan's abilities she was still doubtful if she can take on someone from the Akatsuki since she wasn't S-rank level yet, just an A-ranked kunoichi. However, her students would be her driving force and to her they weren't some low ranking Genin fresh out of the academy, they were her comrades just lower ranked.

''There's nothing to worry about my lady, we'll complete this mission in one piece, we'll get Utakata back.'' Rin said before heading out of the room to prepare.

Tsunade saw the look of confidence in the kunoichi's eyes and knew she would be just fine if they focused on their only objective in rescuing Utakata.

''If I may my lady, I think I should join Rin on her mission since an extra medic is always good measure.'' Shizune suggested, hopeing Tsundade would let her join her best friend.

''That won't be necessary Shizune, Haku is not only a hunter-nin, but he's a well versed medic too and one of the best aside from me, you and Rin. Haku will take care of those three just fine but I'm serious about coming to their aid if Rin sends a summon.'' Tsunade said. ''Now, let's adjust the list and add Team Rin to it, label them as 'Out on mission'.''

Shizune did what she was told and headed over to the board that listed all the teams that were either in the village, off duty or out on missions and adjusted it for Rin's team. As Rin was walking down the stair case of the tower she stopped briefly and took out a pocket mirror in her pouch. Opening the accessory she looked at her reflection and activated the sharingan in her eye and the design was that of three stretched triangles spaced evenly to form a circle.

 _''If Sasuke had anything to do with Utakata's kidnapping I'm gonna have to start using this to counter his. I hope those years of training myself to use it's abilities will help us.''_

 **-Unknown cave, somewhere in Kiri-**

''This kid sure put up a good fight.'' Kisame said as he sat down with some freshly caught fish.

Sasuke set the hogtied, unconscious and badly beaten Utakata against the cave wall and sat down next to the teen with Kisame a few meters away.

''Well, looks like you're useful Hoshigaki.'' Said the Uchiha.

''I told you, without me you would not know anything about this guy's bubble jutsus. I must say that we work together well as a team Sasuke, more so than the two guys I introduced you to, Hidan and Kakuzu.'' Quipped Kisame.

''I could care less about anyone else, I'm just here to carry out Pain-sama's orders and that's it, we're merely partners Hoshigaki and nothing more.''

Kisame let out a sound of sadness, even though it was fake. ''Awwww, I thought we can be friends Sasuke, we're gonna spend a lot of our time in the Akatsuki together, since you killed your clan you have no one else but the organization, so you might as well makes friends with me Uchiha.''

Despite the searing anger of his partner mentioning his clan Sasuke was able to control himself from slicing the shark man to pieces and instead decided to play along with him.

''You want to be friends? Fine, but don't expect me to talk a lot Hoshigaki, lonely bastard. Though I do admit we worked well against Utakata.'' Said Sasuke. ''We can't rest here for too long, that fight was exhausting but we need to get to the hideout they told us to go to, there's no doubt the Mizukage will send people to look for him.''

''That you're right on, however if anyone finds us they'd better pray to Kami because I wouldn't mind spilling more blood.''

 **-Outskirts of Kiri-**

''Oh my Kami we're finally here!'' Naruto yawned as he stepped off the boat that carried him and his team from the mainland.

The team had made port at a small dock that provided traveling services from Kiri and Konoha and the team stepped off the boat and began to stretch after the two hour ride.

''I wish there was some jutsu that can instantly teleport us to any place we want so we don't have to waste energy and time being on the move.'' Konohamaru said.

Sarada shook her head at how lazy her teammates were acting and flicked Naruto specifically on the forehead. ''You're so lazy Naruto, why did you become a ninja if you are gonna complain?''

''Sarada just leave me alone.'' Grumbled Naruto.

''If you two are done flirting we got a Jinchuuriki to rescue!'' Konohamaru quipped.

Rin nodded in agreement. ''That's right you too, now Naruto don't forget to get your bag from the boat.''

Naruto turned to face the boat and saw the man that carried them over pointing at the abnormally large bag still sitting in his boat. The blonde rushed over and grabbed the bag which was much larger than he was and he was visibly struggling with the added weight.

''Urgh! Come on bag of all the ramen in the world move!"

Rin, Sarada and Konohamaru laughed at Naruto's predicament and the Jonin walked over and took out a scroll. ''Stand aside Naruto.''

The blonde did what he was told and watched as Rin wrapped as much of the scroll around the bag that she could and performed a hand sign and in a puff of smoke the bag of ramen vanished to the shock of the blonde teen.

''Hey where did my ramen go?!''

''I sealed your ramen into this scroll Naruto so you don't have to carry it.'' Rin said presenting the scroll to him.

''YOU CAN SEAL THINGS INTO SCROLLS?!''

Sarada and Konohamaru face vaulted at how their teammate didn't even know that.

''That proves you never paid attention to Iruka-sensei's lessons you blonde dingbat!'' Sarada scoffed.

''I'm not the smartest Sarutobi but even I knew that Naruto.'' Konohamaru snorted.

Rin giggled at the shocked look Naruto was displaying and grabbed his hand and placed the scroll in his open palm.

''Gotta pay attention Naruto, that's literally one of the first things you learn in the academy. If your mom was alive she would kick your butt for not knowing this.''

''...Let's get on with the mission and meet those Kiri ninja baa-chan mentioned.'' Naruto said before walking off.

The other three only shook their heads at how clueless Naruto could be sometimes but they never treated him bad because he was their blonde, especially Sarada's.

 _''He's clueless alright, but he's my cute clueless blonde loud mouthed hyperactive dingbat.''_ Thought a smiling Sarada.

Rin took out a piece of paper that turned out to be a map of the area and looked at it. ''It seems it will be an hour walk to the village since it is in the middle of a vast lake, however, there's a note that was left by the Mizukage that Lady Tsunade gave me before I left the office that came with the map.''

''What does the note say?'' Naruto asked.

''It says that her contacts will meet us in the forest, halfway toward the village and we'll begin searching for Utakata, so I guess we'll go meet them there.''

''Lead the way sensei.'' Sarada insisted.

The team then headed out of the dock and ventured into the forests ahead and they would walk for a good forty-five minutes before they realized that the sunny weather was slowly changing to a cloudy sky. It started to get a bit cold and the Genin were all shivering, especially Sarada who was huddled up to Naruto for warmth but that did little for her as he was also freezing.

''Kami Naruto you better get your body heat back on track or I'm skinning you and wearing it to keep myself warm, gonna make myself a Naruto jacket.'' Said the Uchiha girl.

''Why not just wear my jacket instead?'' Naruto said taking off his trademark jacket and handing it to the girl.

Sarada only swatted the jacket away before huddling up to Naruto again. ''I'd rather you keep me warm.''

''Oh, okay then! I don't see why not, you are my friend after all.'' Said the blonde gleefully and he wrapped his arm around his friend.

''If she doesn't want to wear the jacket can I wear it bro?'' Asked Konohamaru.

''Sure!

''Thanks bro!''

Naruto handed the jacket to Konohamaru and the Sarutobi boy put it on and was relieved at the warmth it provided despite it not being designed for cold weather.

''So what do you guys think the Mizukage is like? I hear that she is one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the entire world after Tsunade-sama.'' Questioned Konohamaru.

''I hope she isn't one of those type of women who have looks but have a terrible personality.'' Naruto said. ''I mean that really kills it for me with girls.''

''If she had a mean personality then she wouldn't have made the effort to ask our village for help with their Jinchuuriki, at least she is trying to finalize an alliance with Konoha unlike Iwa and Kumo.'' Sarada added.

As the three of them were having their usual shenanigans Rin had noticed that it had begun to get a bit misty around them and she saw that the more they walked the thicker the mist would get and she hoped her students had realized it.

''Hey you three, noticed that all of a sudden mist is everywhere?''

The three Genin stopped once they heard their sensei's voice and looked to see that she had stopped walking and was looking around, it was as if she was on high alert.

''Huh? What was that sensei?'' Said Naruto.

''I asked if you noticed that there is this thick mist all around us all of a sudden, like it just appeared in the blink of an eye.'' Rin elaborated.

Sarada then noticed that Rin was right, they had not noticed it since they were having a conversation and if she remembered correctly the weather for Kiri this time of year should not have mist this thick unless it was winter but it was late summer and mist would be rare this time of year even in Kirigakure.

''She's right, there's something weird going on around here boys.'' Said the girl.

The boys looked around and knew the girls were right, what was going on?

''I've never seen mist this thick before, let alone in the summer time.'' Naruto said.

As the Genin were looking around the mist Rin had reached for her weapon, a specialized kunai that was half a foot longer than the average one and slowly drew it from it's sheath on her hip.

''This mist is all too familiar to me, I remember it when I encountered him in the third war. Don't tell me he wants to pick a fight with me already.''

Then the four of them heard a whirring sound coming from the rear and instantly Rin turned and yelled at her students. ''Down now!"

Naruto, Sarada and Konohamaru did what they were told and ducked on instinct and they all narrowly avoided being decapitated by a massive sword that was spinning through the air before embedding itself on a tree. Before Rin could ask if her students were okay she was greeted when a flurry of shuriken came flying at her and with great skill she managed to swing her kunai and deflect all the projectiles away.

She didn't even have time to breath when she saw a figure rush out from the mist and went in to attack her. She back flips to avoid her assailant and the two exchanged blow for blow. Rin ducks a blow from the figure before delivering a round house kick straight to their jaw sending stumbling back in pain. The unknown assailant then vanished back into the mist and the Jonin remained on guard.

''Sensei what the heck is going on?!'' Naruto shouted.

''Are you okay? We're coming to help!" Sarada called out.

''Whoever is attacking our sensei we're gonna kick your ass!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

''Just stay where you are guys, I can handle this, this is child's play.'' Rin responded. ''Come on Zabuza can we stop playing? We have a mission to do, besides I don't want to kick your ass again like the last time.''

There was an air of silence and the four of them stood still on the defense should the assailant strike again and it would be about five minutes before a voice was heard coming from the mist.

''Dammit Rin you are no fun.'' Spoke a gruff voice.

The mist then completely dissipated and they all heard a figure land above them. Looking up they saw a tall, muscular man with gray skin, a mask made out of bandages and spiky black hair. He dawned the standard outfit the Jonin from Kirigakure. ''So, you're the one who will help us get Utakata back?''

Rin nodded as she put her kunai away. ''That's right, my students will help too and this is their first mission. Naruto, Sarada, Konohamaru meet one of my colleagues from this country, Zabuza Momochi.''

Zabuza looked at her students and he was amused, despite having the reputation of being a cunning and deadly shinobi from his village he couldn't help but smile at the fresh Genin. ''Fresh out of the academy?''

''Uh..yeah..'' Naruto answered.

The Kiri man nodded in acknowledgement. ''I'm surprised my hidden mist jutsu did not faze you kids, especially with how thick I made it too. Haku, come on out and meet our allies for this mission.''

Another figure landed on the branch above Zabuza and this one was wearing the Kiri hunter-nin outfit and appeared to be a teenager a few years older than the Genin but the outfit let the Konoha ninja know that he was a Jonin level shinobi.

''Hello.'' Haku said with a wave of his hand.

 _''He looks like a girl!"_ Konohamaru thought in shock.

 _''There's no way this guy is prettier than some girls from Konoha!"_ Naruto thought, also shocked.

 _''What is this?! He's prettier than me!"_ Sarada thought.

Rin smiled and waved at Haku who returned the kind gesture. ''It's been a while Haku, you've grown quite a bit!''

''Thank you, how have you been Rin-senpai?'' Haku asked.

''I've been good, glad you two are my contacts for this mission.''

 ***30 minutes later***

After the two sides went through their introductions they were now seen at a makeshift campsite courtesy of Zabuza and Haku and they were discussing what they can do to find Utakata and rescue him.

''I see, so there's really no lead on where the perpetrators could have taken Utakata huh?'' Asked Rin.

''No, Haku is a great tracker as well but even he couldn't find any trace, just blood everywhere from our fallen comrades. Who the hell would do such a thing is my question, they had to be really skilled ninja to take down a whole platoon's worth of Jonin.'' Zabuza quipped.

''That's when we realized that we couldn't do this alone, judging from the amount of death and destruction that I know was caused by Utakara using his beast form they had to be some very powerful adversaries. So we requested the mission through the Mizukage who then sent the notice to Konoha and we wanted you specifically to come and aid us since you learned how to use ninken from your friend Kakashi.'' Haku said.

Who knew that these two actually wanted Rin to come help them despite the rivalry she shared with Zabuza they were still very good friends and she couldn't say no to the swordsman. They were right on the fact that before he died during the war Kakashi had trained her in the use of ninken or ninja hounds and she agreed that their powerful sense of smell would help them possibly find a trace of Utakata or his abductor's scents.

''Yeah, I can use the ninken to help out.''

Zabuza and Haku bowed their head in respect for their foreign comrade.

''Thanks, you have always been a really good friend Rin.'' Said the swordsman.

''Mei-sama will be very grateful for helping rescue Utakata.'' Haku added.

Zabuza then turned his attention to the Genin and saw that they were listening to the conversation intently and Sarada had caught his interest. ''Say Sarada is it?''

''Yeah..that's me.'' Said the girl.

''Judging from your hair color, texture and eyes I am right if I guessed that you're an Uchiha right?''

Sarada's only answer was a nod and she was reminded that she was the only one left aside from her brother and she looked away from Zabuza.

''I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your clan. I admit, Rin can say that I'm an asshole, I really am but even I think no one deserves to experience something as traumatizing as that, but I can tell you're a strong willed girl who will make an excellent kunoichi under Rin's tutelage. Stay strong kid.''

''Thanks, I guess.'' Sarada said under her breath.

Haku set his sights on Naruto and instantly recognized that hair of his, even in Kiri his father was a well known shinobi.

''Naruto is it? You're the son of the fourth Hokage right?''

Naruto puffed his chest out and stood proudly before everyone with a smug grin on his face. ''That's right! Son of the greatest and most powerful Hokage! Believe it!"

''Hm, interesting, and you look like you can be a Sarutobi with that hair style.'' Haku said looking at Konohamaru.

''Uh, the hair is such a dead giveaway. Yeah I am the grandson of the third Hokage. I'm not as badass as Naruto but I'm still pretty cool, my gramps is the God of shinobi so I can brag about it!''Gloated the boy.

''You got a crazy team Rin, an Uchiha and the son and grandson of two Hokage, talk about overpowered.'' Zabuza whistled.

''The best team any Jonin could ask for of course.'' Rin giggled.

The group then shared a lunch and chatted some more before deciding it was time to begin the mission. After taking down the campsite they all headed to the beach where Utakata had battled Kisame and Sasuke and a small dog was seen sniffing through the area to catch any trace of Utakata's scent or his abductors.

''Any luck Pakkun?'' Rin asked.

''Hm, I am catching different scents that are lingering, it's all over the place and I think whoever took this Utakata kid is trying to confuse anyone who might try to rescue him. However, there are several ones that I can see are headed out west back toward the mainland and I think whoever took this kid might still be here. Follow me everyone.''

The small dog then waddled forward and the group followed close behind him.

''Well that was easy! We'll kick the kidnapper's asses and pass this mission in no time flat!" Naruto exclaimed as he took off right after Pakkun.

''Will you slow down you blonde dingbat?!'' Sarada shouted before she took off after Naruto.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes before running up to be with his teammates and the Jonin could only laugh at their antics.

''Usual occurrence?'' Zabuza asked Rin.

''Very usual occurrence.''

 ***2 hours later***

Sasuke and Kisame was seen sitting at the back of the cave where they had set up a small fire with the still unconscious body of Utakata who now had bandages all over his body. The Uchiha had taken the time to tend to the boy's wounds and despite what he had done to his clan he still had honor in him. A trait that Kisame laughed at.

''You gotta tell that honor to fuck off, it's making you seem soft. I want my partner to be seen as the most ruthless member of the Akatsuki Uchiha.'' Said the Kiri man.

''Keep your mouth and your fins shut Hoshigaki.'' Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Just then a spiraling void appeared before them and in an instant the two masked members of the Akatsuki had appeared before them and the duo stood up.

''About time you showed up Tobi, no name lady.'' Said Sasuke.

The masked Uchiha woman narrowed her eyes at the younger man. ''You should show respect to older members of your clan Sasuke.''

''That's right, show her the respect she deserves, she has experience over you so watch your mouth.'' Tobi said in his usual voice.

Sasuke only looked away and pointed toward the body of Utakata. ''There's your Jinchuuriki, take him and ask Pain-sama what he wants us to do next.''

''I did all the work.'' Kisame chimed earning a glare from his partner.

Tobi and the woman walked over to Utakata and he picked the body up before using his teleportation dojutsu to send him to some unknown dimension as if for safe keeping.

''Good work Sasuke, you have done well.'' Said the woman.

Sasuke then sensed something and looked toward the entrance to the cave. ''I am detecting some chakra signatures, there's about six of them.''

''Must be the cavalry coming to rescue this kid, let's go play with them Sasuke.'' Kisame suggested.

The two of them then headed toward the entrance while the two masked Uchihas watched them.

''Have fun Sasuke, I'm sure you'll like fighting your sister. Do not take too long however, Pain lacks patience.'' Tobi said before he used his technique to teleport him and the woman back to base.

He peeked his head out of the entrance and almost gasped at the sight. Tobi was right, there was Sarada with that Naruto kid and Konohamaru that he used to watch her play with when they were growing up.

 _''Looks like she's paired up with the spawn of two Hokage..''_ Sasuke thought before seeing Rin appear in the clearing with Zabuza and Haku. _''Rin is her sensei?''_

Unlike Sasuke was filled with emotion seeing his sister who appeared to be doing well Kisame on the other hand was filled with glee upon seeing his former comrade and fellow swordsman.

''Well well partner it looks like this is a joint rescue mission for Utakata. Should we go and introduce ourselves? I want to say hi to Zabuza because it's been a while since I've seen that guy.''

Sasuke did not hesitate to agree with Kisame's plan and the two performed a series of hand seals and prepped themselves to fire jutsu at their company.

''You've led us in the same direction for hours already dog! I thougt you were supposed to be a good tracker.'' Naruto said poking the dog's head.

''Poke me some more kid and I'll bite your head off.'' Pakkun growled.

Sarada grabbed Naruto by the ear and pulled him away from the dog giving the canine instant relief.

''Leave him alone and let him to his job blondie.''

''Yeah Naruto, how would you like it if he was biting your ass repeatedly? Not very much huh dude?'' Said Konohamaru.

As Rin was watching their shenanigans unfold she and her Kiri colleagues sensed a presence and as quickly as they did they turned around in an instant.

''Incoming!" Rin shouted before performing some hand seals.

''Holy shit!" Zabuza cried out.

Haku quickly rushed and grabbed the Genin and lunged away as a fire ball jutsu and a water shark flew straight at them, saving them from being killed by mere seconds.

''Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

''Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Rin and Zabuza fired their jutsus at another pair of the previous attacks and they all intercepted each other and filled the area with massive amounts of steam and it took a few minutes before it died off. Rin and Zabuza had their weapons ready to face whoever had launched the attacks at them.

''Alright, whoever is attacking us come on out and face us.'' Rin ordered.

It was silent for a few seconds before Zabuza spoke.

''Come on now, don't be cowardly, let us see that face so we can rearrange it.'' Zabuza said.

Sasuke and Kisame quietly landed behind the group and Rin, being a sensor type knew they were there.

''Behind us Zabuza.'' She said as she turned around.

That's when everyone went wide-eyed at what they saw and especially Sarada. She felt an uncontrollable amount of rage and hatred course through her veins when she saw her brother standing before them clad in an Akatsuki robe staring her down with a really evil look in his eyes. The same thing can be said for Zabuza seeing an old colleague from his academy days.

''Who's face are you gonna rearrange Zabuza?'' Kisame quipped.

The situation between the two Kiri swordsmen couldn't compare to what his Konoha allies were feeling.

 _''No way..it's freaking Sasuke.''_ Naruto thought.

 _''He kidnapped Utakata? Oh man we're done for.''_ Konohamaru thought.

''S-Sasuke..'' Sarada whispered.

The girl then drew all the shuriken from her pouch and hurled them all at her brother who simply ducked under them at a great speed.

''You're still a damn rookie sister, you are no match for a prodigy like me.'' Sasuke said. ''So you're here to stop me and take Utakata back?''

''Shut up! You murdering piece of shit!" Sarada shouted in pure anger.

Her sharingan activating and it is revealed that she had her mangekyo, given to her when she witnessed her brother kill her parents in front of her.

''Aw, you activated your mangekyo? How nice.'' Sasuke said in fake happiness.

Rin stepped in front of Sarada confusing the girl.

''Sensei what are you doing? You know what he did so I have to take him down!''

The Jonin only shook her head in response. You were born with the sharingan, but you only recently activated your mangekyo Sarada. However, I did say I understand the dojutsu really well and I have years of experience over you.''

''Huh? What do you mean sensei?'' Sarada asked, but her question was answered when she looked up and saw one of her sensei's eyes had changed, the one that was onyx colored was now a mangekyo sharingan. _''What..where did she get that?''_

 _''Woah..what the heck? She has one of those too?!''_ Naruto and Konohamaru thought in shock.

Rin glared at Sasuke and she had her kunai drawn by now and she stood in a fighting position.

''I should've known that eye belonged to an Uchiha, I already know the story of that one, you got it from Obito.'' Sasuke said before prepping himself for battle. ''Let's see you try to use it like an Uchiha. Kisame, you can take your guys, I'll handle my colleagues here.''

''You got it partner.'' Kisame said with a maniacal grin as he dashed toward Haku and Zabuza.

Rin and Sasuke stared each other down with their sharingans and leaped toward one another ready to clash to see which sharingan user came out on top. The sounds of combat filling the area sending all wildlife scurrying from the scene as the shinobi battled.


	5. What Now?

Chapter 5: What Now?

 **-Akatsuki Hideout, Amegakure-**

Pain, the spiky orange-haired man, the leader of the Akatsuki was seen sitting on his chair in the room that housed him staring blankly into space as he had always done. He was thinking in his head on how once the Akatsuki members under his command returned with a Jinchuuriki each he will come close to bringing world peace.

 _''If the world peace cannot be attained through peaceful methods, then this is the only method in which that dream can be achieved, through domination.''_ Pain thought to himself.

As he was thinking about his goal a spiraling void appeared before him and in a matter of seconds the two masked Uchiha members of his organization were standing before him.

''What is it that you want?'' Pain questioned.

Tobi did not answer the orange-haired man verbally, all he did was activate his teleportation jutsu and another spiral void appeared and in almost an instant the still unconscious and tied Utakata laid on the floor.

''Sasuke and Kisame have captured our first Jinchuuriki.'' Tobi said presenting the boy to the man.

Pain took a moment to look at the unconscious form and nodded before having Tobi pull the Jinchuuriki back into his eye for safe keeping. ''And where are those two? They should've come back with you.''

''Sasuke and Kisame had the misfortune of running into a little trouble which prevented them from returning. They are battling it out with some Konoha and Kiri shinobi who were sent to look for Utakata, one of the Konoha shinobi is Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who houses the Kyuubi.'' Explained the masked Uchiha woman.

Pain quickly looked up and narrowed his eyes the two masked Uchiha. ''Naruto Uzumaki you say? The son of the Yellow Flash?''

''The very same.'' Tobi said.

''Good, then they will be able to catch two Jinchuuriki for our cause.'' Pain said before motioning for the Uchiha to leave. ''Now go and check on that other team I have sent out, the one with Hidan and Kakuzu, they should prepping to capture the eight tails.''

''I think they will be having a bit of trouble getting the Yellow Flash's son Pain-sama.'' The masked female said.

''Is that so? What would be the reason for their troubles.'' Pain questioned.

''You see, as expected the Mizukage sent shinobi to track and rescue the boy, but she also requested the help of Konoha which is why Naruto Uzumaki is there. Not only is he there, but one of the last known users of the sharingan in Konoha, Rin Nohara is currently battling them as we speak.''

''I see, so there is another sharingan user I can try and get to join our cause. Very well then, you two are free to go, for now though keep Utakata with that strange jutsu of yours and await further orders.''

Tobi and the masked woman nodded before the latter used the teleportation jutsu to head off to their destination leaving Pain by himself. The orange-haired man sits there in complete silence before a mass of paper appeared before him and standing before him was his partner and personal bodyguard Konan.

''Where did you go Konan?'' Asked Pain.

Konan smiled at Pain as she walked up to him and stopped just a few feets away from where he was seated.

''Just checking on the village as usual Nagato, I have a question I have been wanting to ask you since we started this new Akatsuki.''

''Hm? What would that be?''

The blue-haired angel looked into the seemingly emotionless eyes of his rinnegan and despite the look in them Konan could still see hope and much more the sorrow she felt from him.

''Do you really think your way of achieving peace as opposed to Yahiko's will work? Would it really be necessary to sacrifice the life of the Jinchuuriki just to make the world a better place?''

For once, since that life changing incident and the one that eventually made the Akatsuki what it is today Pain showed emotions in his eyes. He momentarily closed his them and turned his head slightly to the right.

''If Yahiko was still here with us, he wouldn't approve of the way I am doing things, but you know I'm still honoring his dream of world peace. If getting peace through forceful means is the only way then I must take that path even at the sacrifice of lives. With this current generation, those who don't know pain will never know peace.'' Pain answered.

She understood Nagato's reasoning, that she did but she knew that she only stuck by his side and agreed with his way of achieving peace because he was all she had left after Yahiko had died and she could never abandon her friend like that. Sacrificing the Jinchuuriki and countless other lives to get peace was of course bad, but if Nagato wanted it that way she will stand by him no matter what.

''I understand Nagato, but the Jinchuuriki, do you ever think about the pain that we will put them, their friends and family through? What if the Jinchuuriki was a new born child? Would you still go through with it?'' Konan asked curiously, hoping that Nagato would say no.

''All kinds of sacrifice is necessary to achieve this goal, that is why the bijou are important, to intimidate the villages into peace or else they will face destruction.'' Nagato coldly replied.

Konan inwardly sighed at the carnage that would ensue if the great nations didn't surrender to the Akatsuki and she merely turned around not wanting to speak to her friend no more.

''I see Nagato, I hope you can figure out a way to prevent unnecessary carnage if possible. I will go and continue my run on the village, I will see you later.''

The blue-haired woman then used her signature paper shunshin and disappeared leaving Nagato by himself. Unaware to the duo however the two masked Uchiha's were nearby listening to their entire conversation behind an adjacent tower.

''Foolish little Nagato, he doesn't realize he is collecting the bijou for my plan.'' Said the female Uchiha. ''Where is that Kabuto fellow by the way Tobi? I haven't properly thanked him for using Edo Tensei to revive me in time to help you execute my plan.''

Tobi looked out of the corner of his eye showing the woman that he was giving her his attention. ''He is currently gathering information on the military strength of the five great nations as we speak, basically he's our spy for the organization so we won't be seeing him until we begin the fourth war Madara-sama.''

The woman only smirked at her reviver's mission. ''That boy seems to be very cocky, let's hope he is still around to be our medic when the war starts, that attitude of his may very well be his demise.'' Said the woman. ''Obito, could you personally oversee that Utakata is taken to the Gedo statue and you can extract the bijou out of him?''

Tobi, real name now revealed to be Obito turned to face his accomplice, his superior. ''Of course Madara-sama, is it still located in the place where you healed me?''

Obito took off his mask and his face was revealed to be heavily scarred on the right side, his left eye closed due to giving it to a comrade years ago during the third shinobi war and but his right sharingan was obtained thanks to the help of Madara. Madara did the same by taking her mask off and her face, despite displaying minor cracks in it from Edo Tensei it was clear that she was a beautiful woman with a pretty face and her hair was waist length and tied into a ponytail that ended just before her buttocks. No one from the current generation knew who this woman was but Obito knew everything about her since she saved him from the brink of death.

She opened her eyes and even as a reanimated kunoichi her mangekyo sharingan was still active.

''Soon, I plan on killing Konan and Nagato, they have no idea that I plan on keeping the beasts for myself once we extract them with the Gedo statue. Those two just want to intimidate the villages by having the Jinchuuriki. I have a feeling that if they ever find out about my plan with the beasts they may try to interfere. I know that if Konan does turn against me, she will prove to be too powerful even more me to defeat. So I have one request to make of you.''

Obito didn't think that she would go that far since Konan and Nagato could prove to be a valuable asset in helping them with her Eye of The Moon plan. If she wanted to do it then he wouldn't question it since she was his superior.

''What would that be Madara-sama?'' Obito asked.

''When the day comes for me to kill Konan, I ask to borrow your sharingan only to fight her with it and for the time being, you borrow mine, once I'm through with her I'll kill Nagato and take his rinnegan, I will even lend you one of his.'' Madara explained. ''Do you have any objections? Or do you accept?''

''I accept Madara-sama, but Konan will prove to be a powerful asset against the villages.'' Obito said.

''And she would prove to be a very powerful foe if she was an enemy which is why I will get rid of her before she can turn against us.''

Not wanting to make Madara think he was arguing with her, he simply accepted the idea and used the kamui to bring Utakata to the Gedo statue for extraction leaving Madara on her own.

 _''I hope Nagato is ready to lend me those eyes, because I'm taking them by force and for you Konan, you're just a foolish little girl.''_

 **-Land of Water-**

There was no way they would've stood a chance against someone of Sasuke's caliber, they now understood why he was the absolute best in his class and arguably one of the most powerful shinobi to come out of Konoha. They were all ordered to stay back and let the more experienced shinobi in Rin, Zabuza and Haku to handle the traitor and his Kiri partner. Surely if Rin let them fight against Sasuke there would be no doubt in their mind that he would kill the three of them without breaking a sweat. So they took refuge behind a boulder and they were forced to watch their sensei go toe to toe with Sasuke.

It didn't matter what jutsu she used against Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy would always find a way to counter anything Rin threw at him. Being a natural sharingan user Sasuke was able to counteract anything Rin used and the female Jonin was confused as to why her opponent wasn't using his mangekyo's abilities. At the same time she was glad because whatever abilities his mangekyo granted him would most likely be a one hit kill on her.

''For someone who thinks they can use the sharingan like my clan you're quite good Rin, I can see why Obito gave it to you because you were always a talented kunoichi.'' Sasuke said as he goes in for a swing with his sword.

Rin parried the attack with her kunai and goes to kick Sasuke in the gut to try and create some breathing space but the Uchiha only caught her foot and quickly responded by bringing his sword down hoping he would impale her foot and incapacitate her. Rin however planned ahead and being a smart woman she kicked her leg forward and Sasuke did not expect to be struck in the gut with such force it was enough to make him gag slightly.

The pain became too much for even him and as quickly as he had grabbed Rin's foot he let go and does a backflip to create some space between him and her.

Elsewhere, Haku and Zabuza were duking it out with Kisame and while Haku proved that he can be a very deadly ninja in his own right, he wasn't a match for someone of Kisame's caliber and it would have to come down to Zabuza to beat him but currently he was knocked down by Kisame's superior physical strength leaving Haku on his own for the moment.

Kisame took his bandaged blade and swung it at Haku and the younger male expertly blocked the attack by trapping it between two of his senbon and despite being a scrawny kid, he was still very physically strong for his size and he got into a power struggle with Kisame on who could gain control of the current situation they were in.

''You know, for a skinny kid you're quite strong.'' Kisame quipped as he forced his blade more upon Haku. ''Just not strong enough.''

Kisame quickly shoved Haku away and this was the moment he needed, just a split second to catch the younger male off guard and he swung his sword horizontally in an attempt to bisect the hunter-nin. Zabuza regained his strength and saw what Kisame was about to do to his comrade the gray-skinned man got up with his sword in hand and rushed over to block Kisame's bandaged sword.

''Oh man, why did you get up Zabuza? I was just about to kill your little friend here, oh well I guess you will be the one I take down today.'' Kisame said with a maniacal grin as he unwrapped the top portion of his blade exposing it.

Kisame's blade was very strange looking, it looked as if it was made of scales and seeing it in the flesh confirmed Zabuza's suspicion on who took the Samehada from Kiri.

''You asshole, you're the one who stole that sword from us.'' Growled Zabuza.

Kisame just nods and then takes his sword and swings it with so much force that it knocked Zabuza's own blade right out of his hands and this left Zabuza momentarily exposed to an attack. Knowing that Haku would do what Zabuza had just did Kisame just went ahead and swung his blade again hoping Haku wouldn't be able to react in time but he was wrong. Haku had pushed Zabuza out of the way and took the blow for his comrade.

The scales of Samehada shredding Haku's chest causing him great pain and in addition to the shredding, some of Haku's chakra was visibly being absorbed by Samehada causing him more pain and he only fell on his knees in response.

''Haku!'' Zabuza cried out as he could only look on.

Back to Rin and Sasuke, the kunoichi knew that Sasuke would eventually overpower, though she was quicker on her feet Sasuke was the better melee fighter and a much faster one at that as well. The two leap away from each other to catch both their breaths as they had fought continuously without stopping and they were exhausted from the energy spent fighting each other.

''This fight isn't going anywhere Nohara, and I don't plan on staying any longer so this is where we have to part ways.'' Sasuke got out between breaths.

''You're not going anywhere you traitor, give us Utakata back right now and the Hokage just might throw you in a cell for life instead of giving you an execution.'' Rin said getting up.

Sasuke only smirked at Rin's persistence and shrugged it off. ''I'd like to see you try and stop me Nohara.'' He then a closes his eyes for a second before opening them again and as soon as they opened, a wave of black flames was cast in between him and the medic-nin forming some sort of blockade.

The intensity of the heat caused Rin to wince in displeasure as she had never felt such otherworldly heat before or seen flames like that in her life. _''What the hell is this? Black flames?!''_

Sasuke then turned to face Kisame who was about to deal the final blow to the downed Haku. ''We're getting out of here Hoshigaki, fuck these upstarts, they're a waste of time for S-rank ninja like us.''

Haku was only spared death when Kisame stopped his sword his mere inches away from shredding his face to pieces, turning to face his partner Kisame had a look of annoyance on his face.

''Oh come on Sasuke, I was just about to finish this upstart hunter-nin!''

''Our mission was to just get Utakata, I think we'd played with them long enough, now hurry up and let's go.'' Sasuke ordered.

''Tsk. Looks like you got lucky kid, same goes for you Zabuza but don't think.'' Kisame sneered before leaping away to join Sasuke.

Zabuza tried to get up to chase after Kisame but more of the black flames Sasuke had cast blocked the way preventing him from pursuing his opponents. ''Grr, what the hell is this!?''

The sight of the flames left the Genin in awe despite the dire situation and even where their current position was they can feel the immense heat from the blackened flames. They could only watch in dismay as Sasuke and Kisame were making their escape and Sarada saw her older brother turn his head and give her an evil smile as if he was mocking her. Rin was also watching helplessly as Sasuke was making his escape and while she would try to pursue him, the heat was too much for her as she began to sweat profusely and could feel the heat beginning to take it's toll on her skin, she felt like she was being roasted alive but in reality, she was just fine.

''Wait!''

Rin had an idea pop up in her head, she had been practicing a special technique given to her by Obito's sharingan and knew that it would be worth a shot to deal some damage to Sasuke or his partner at least. However, her accuracy was still off but she knew that if she could deal some form of damage to Sasuke, this technique was the one so it was time to see if her self training was of any help. She watches Sasuke and Kisame taking off in the distance toward the mainland and closed her eyes, she then gathers some chakra into her left eye which was the one with the sharingan and when she opened it she set her sight on Sasuke and activated the jutsu she was preparing.

Though he couldn't hear the jutsu, Sasuke felt something happening right beside him and looking back at Rin he saw that she was using her mangekyo sharigan and it was the same eye that other Uchiha Akatsuki member Tobi had. He then noticed that there was a spiraling void forming beside his arm and it appeared to suck it in. However, just as the void formed it stopped and Sasuke's arm was left relatively unharmed. He looks back at Rin and saw that she was clutching her left eye as if she was in agony and only grinned at her before dispelling the black flames he had cast on his opponents.

This did not go unnoticed by Kisame however. ''That lady used that weird jutsu we see that Tobi guy used.''

''Yeah, let's not think about that now, let's focus on getting back and reporting to Pain.''

 _''Fuck..couldn't hit him with it.''_ Rin thought in disappointment.

Kisame and Sasuke soon disappeared in the horizon as Rin watched them make their escape, she would've chased them down but the pain from using the jutsu her eye granted her was causing her pain and to her relief, it went away as fast as it hit her. With the black flames extinguished Rin quickly made her way over to Zabuza and Haku to see how they were doing.

She knelt right beside them.

''Are you guys okay?''

Zabuza grunted as he joined Rin beside Haku. ''Yeah, man that asshole gave me and Haku quite the ass kicking. We need to treat his wounds quickly Rin.''

Rin took out some bandages and applied it to the part of the chest Haku had been shredded courtesy of Kisame's sword and applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. Hearing the sound of running she looked over her shoulder to see her students running over to accompany her.

''Sensei are you okay?'' Konohamaru asked.

''Yeah! We were about to jump in and give you some help!'' Naruto quipped.

Sarada remained silent as she and her teammates watched as she and Zabuza tended to Haku's wound and saw that he took a worst beating then Zabuza had received.

''Poor Haku, he got the worst of it.'' She finally spoke.

''I can tell just the pain of being shredded by that guy's sword was enough to knock him out, can't imagine the feeling of that thing shredding my flesh.'' Rin spoke.

After a few minutes the bleeding had finally stopped and with Sasuke and Kisame gone the Genin had no idea what Rin wanted to do now. Hell, the medic-nin had a lot taken out of her with her confrontation with Sasuke. Since he was the largest of them and strongest physically Zabuza opted to carry Haku on his back.

''So..what are we going to do now sensei?'' Naruto questioned.

Rin could only watch in pity at the current state of Haku and knew that with Sasuke and Kisame gone there was no way they'd be able to get info on where Utakata was, so to her this mission was a failure as their only lead to finding the Jinchuuriki was gone. Though there was still hope for them she knew that the best thing to do now was to head over to Kirigakure so they can take Haku to a hospital.

''We're gonna head over to the village and restart from there, Sasuke and Kisame were the only leads we had to find Utakata, they're gone now so we have no clue on where to start looking for him. Haku also needs to be taken to a hospital to get that wound properly checked.''

''Sounds good, we're sorry we couldn't help sensei, I just wish you let us fight too.'' Konohamaru said.

With her only chance of fighting Sasuke and avenging her clan gone Sarada was feeling a little indifferent about the whole thing. ''If you or Naruto fought him he'd kill you in a heartbeat, only another sharingan user can defeat another sharingan user.''

That comment alone left Rin a bit angered at how rude it was and she had to step in and give Sarada a taste of her mind. ''Sarada, that was a really rude thing to say to your teammates, you wouldn't have fared any better if I let you fight Sasuke, you only awakened the mangekyo when you watched your parents die in front of you and even then, you've never really had the opportunity to practice using the dojutsu. Sharingan user or not, one who has experience using the eyes can defeat one who has never really used them before. I was only able to survive Sasuke because I practiced with it since the day I got it.''

That little berating from Rin made Sarada realize her rude her comment was to her teammates and that she was right about her. ''I'm sorry sensei...I just let it get to my head..Sasuke would totally take me down anyway right now.'' She then turned to her friends. ''Sorry about what I said you guys.''

''Don't worry about it!'' Both the boys quipped with a big smile.

The two boys hugged the girl and that only served to annoy her, but she decided to let it slide for now. Zabuza and Rin smiled at the cute scene before turning to look at each other.

''Let's head to the village, we'll get Haku checked in and I'll take you guys to see Lady Mizukage.'' Zabuza said.

''Sounds good, come on you three, you guys follow him I'm gonna stay back a bit for something.'' Rin ordered.

''Alright sensei.'' The three said before walking off with Zabuza.

Rin turned to look at the battlefield and saw how much destruction they all had caused. Hoping using her ninken can help trace Sasuke's scent she summoned Pakkun once more in a puff of smoke.

''Yo Rin.'' Greeted the dog.

''Can you pick up any trace of the scent you were tracing earlier Pakkun?''

The dog sniffed the air and the ground repeatedly, he did this for a good five minutes before shaking his head. ''Sorry Rin, looks like the scent disappeared, it's as if it was burned away because all I can smell reminds me of burning ash.''

She shook her head, they had no way of tracing Sasuke or Utakata's scent, they were at a dead end.

''Dammit..thanks anyway.''

Pakkun nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke and with nothing left to do, Rin walked off to join the others. Unknown to them there were a set of red eyes eyeing them from a distance and it was revealed to be Obito and Madara watching them.

''So that's the girl you lent your eye to Obito?'' Madara questioned.

Obito had always had an evil aura emanating from him since he met Madara, but the sight of Rin made him teary eyed and even this was noticed by Madara as he was silent as he looked on at Rin.

 _''Rin, it's been years since I've last seen you, you've grown into a beautiful woman.''_ Obito thought as his eyes began to drop tears, but thanks to his wearing a mask Madara did not see the tears fall but knew of the emotions the man was feeling.

''Don't cry Obito, once my Eye of the Moon plan is in place you can live in the ideal world, one that you can share with this Rin woman. Just try to focus on helping me achieve my goal is that understood?'' Said the Uchiha woman.

Obito regained his composure and nodded at the woman. ''I know Madara-sama.''

''However, you must know that if this Rin tries to stop us, then you have no choice but to fight her and if the chance presents itself, you must kill her. I don't want anyone interfering with my plan whether you love the person or not.'' Madara explained.

That was the harsh reality he knew would come if he was helping Madara with her plan, the current world they lived in was a terrible place to live and experiencing the last war and meeting Madara made Obito decide to make it a better place by helping with her achieve it. In Madara's case, it was when she was growing up and battling the Senju clan one-hundred years ago she witnessed children as young as five die in battle and she never wanted to witness that again, especially since Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage killed her brother Izuna and that was the reason she despised anyone with the Senju name.

''The way I want to bring peace Obito is the best way you can live a happy life or afterlife with Rin, trust me on that. I wouldn't have taken you in and trained you if I didn't trust you.''

''I know Madara-sama, but I ask you permission to try and convince her to go along with our plan before I have to fight her? Better yet, I can even try to force her to seeing things your way. I want to try as much as I can, I don't want to see her die like how she saw me.'' Obito said.

Madara simply nodded. ''I understand, you may do as you wish Obito.''

The two Uchiha simply watched the other shinobi leave until they disappeared into the treeline and once again, Obito used the kamui to teleport them back to Amegakure to await Sasuke and Kisame to return.

 **-Kirigakure no Sato, Mizukage's office-**

After they had taken Haku to the hospital and after getting themselves checked out Zabuza decided a little tour of his village wouldn't help. The tour had lasted about an hour the the Kiri Jonin showed them the local ninja academy, some of the best restaurants in the village and finally, the central park before making their way toward the Mizukage's building which was right in the middle of the village and was a large, grayish building that looked like a big boulder with some moss like design around the structure that made it look all natural. They signed in with the receptionist before making their way toward the top where the office was.

''Here we are you guys, Mizukage is right behind this door.'' Zabuza said.

Team Rin stood before the double doors and they were all nervous at meeting the Mizukage, it wasn't the fact that they were meeting her that made them nervous, it was the fact that their only lead in finding Utakata was gone and they wondered how she would take the news.

Zabuza saw them and knew what they were thinking. ''Don't sweat it guys, Mei-sama will understand.''

The Kiri man knocked on the door several times before a seductively feminine voice spoke from the other side.

''Come in.''

Zabuza opened the doors slowly and when he got them fully opened he stood aside to let his fellow shinobi in.

''Ah, Zabuza you've returned!" The Mizukage exclaimed joyfully.

''Good evening Mizukage-sama.'' Zabuza greeted with a bow.

The Mizukage took notice of the Konoha shinobi and smiled at them. ''So who are these fine shinobi with you if I may ask?''

''This is Rin Nohara, the Konoha Kunoichi that is our contact for this mission. These are her students Naruto the blonde and happy one, Konohamaru the other happy one and this fine young lady here is Sarada Uchiha.'' Zabuza introduced.

''It's nice to meet you Mizukage-sama.'' Rin greeted, bowing herself.

Konohamaru and Naruto couldn't help but notice how beautiful the Mizukage was, if they had guessed her height she was the same size as Rin but had much longer hair and larger...

''Hey Mizukage it's nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage!'' Naruto blurted out as he ran to try and get a handshake from the woman.

''I wish I can meet someone like you Lady Mizukage!" Konohamaru shouted.

Sarada immediately restrained Naruto and Konohamaru and pinched their pressure points so hard it knocked the out much to the delight of the Mizukage, amusement of Zabuza and the embarrassment of Rin and now they were snoring like babies on the floor.

''Sorry about that Lady Mizukage, my teammates can be so...brash.'' Sarada said apologetically.

The Mizukage giggled into her hand. ''Oh it's quite alright young lady, by the way you and your sensei are free to call me Mei, just Mei is fine.''

''Really? You don't mind if we call you by name?'' Rin questioned incredulously.

Mei nodded. ''Yes, it's fine because I hate formalities. Now on to business, how did the mission go Zabuza? Did you manage to find out where Utakata is? Where's Haku?''

Zabuza was taken away by the volume of questions she was throwing at him and knew that she wanted information on how things went. He had hoped she noticed the bruises and cuts on his body.

''Mizukage-sama please slow down...how do I put this in the most blunt but honest way possible? We confronted those responsible for taking Utakata, secondly, no we didn't find him, and thirdly, Haku is in the hospital recovering from a nasty wound he got from fighting one of the kidnappers.''

Mei's happy personality disappeared instantly and she leaned over her desk and grabbed Zabuza by the collar of his Jonin vest and the look on her face was frightening.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY? HOW CAN YOU FAIL THIS MISSION? IF YOU DIDN'T FIND UTAKATA THEN WHERE WOULD HE BE?!"

Zabuza couldn't answer as she was shaking him violently it was making him dizzy and that's when Rin decided to step in.

''Mei relax, let me explain please.''

Rin's soft voice got to Mei and calming down she set Zabuza down and dusted the man off.

''Oh, I'm so sorry for flipping like that, sorry Rin. Yes, please explain what happened please.'' Mei said, now in a serious tone.

Rin cleared her throat and began to speak.

''We met up with Zabuza and Haku and I used my ninken to see if we can pick of a scent at the scene where Utakara was originally taken, we did get something and my ninken let us to a beach further away from the area and when we arrived there we were confronted by two individuals.'' Rin said.

Mei looked intently at the kunoichi and showed that she was giving her her utmost attention. ''I see, please continue.''

''These two individuals...were Sasuke Uchiha..and Kisame Hoshigaki..and we found out they're now members of the Akatsuki as shown by the robes they were wearing.''

 _''Kisame Hoshigaki?! That traitorous bastard took Utakata?! And one who killed his whole clan?!''_ Mei thought in anger. ''What..what else happened?''

Rin sighed before continuing and Sarada saw that she hated giving bad news to people, especially a Kage.

''We fought the traitors, but they proved to be too much even for someone of me or Zabuza's league, Kisame is the one who wounded Haku as well, it's not too bad, just a moderate injury due to being shredded from Kisame's strange sword and the doctor said he'll be fine with a good night's rest and ready to work again tomorrow.''

Mei mentally sighed in relief. ''I'm glad young Haku is okay, still, he managed to hold his own against someone like the monster of Kiri. So how did the battle end if it's okay of me to ask?''

''They just retreated, saying that their mission was to just get Utakata and we have no idea where they went. Even my ninken couldn't pick up their scents again since it was lost during the fighting. We're really sorry we failed Mei, but we tried our best and those two just went straight to fighting with us so there was no negotiating with them.'' Rin said apologetically.

She understood, she really did and did not blame Rin or her team for losing Utakata's trail. ''Please don't apologize Rin, you all tried your best and I'm just glad everyone is alive. I know there's still hope we can find Utakata, so let's not give up yet everyone.'' Mei reassured.

That's when Zabuza stepped in. ''Mark my words Mizukage-sama, we'll get him back and bring Kisame to justice for his betrayal and Samehada will be in our possession once more.''

''I know, but first and foremost, Utakata is the objective.'' Said Mei. ''What will you plan on doing now with your team Rin?''

Rin looked at the still unconscious boys and inwardly laughed at them. ''Well, considering we're very tired from battling with S-ranked ninjas, would it be okay if we rested up here before heading back to Konoha?''

''That is perfectly fine, I'll have Zabuza escort you to the hotel.'' Mei said. ''Please, you may stay as long as you need to, you will be able to eat at any restaurant for free and the hotel will be free too for assisting us. Thank you Rin, Sarada, boys.''

Rin and Sarada bowed in gratitude.

''Thank you very much.''

Rin and Sarada then grabbed Naruto and Konohamaru by the ankles and were led out of the office by Zabuza and they were practically dragging the boys behind them.

Now that she was left alone in her office Mei let out her emotions and slammed her desk in frustration.

''DAMMIT!''

 **-Kiri Grand Hotel-**

After being taken to the hotel by Zabuza, the Kiri men had left the team alone for the night so he can go home himself and rest up. Rin had checked out two rooms for her team, one for her and Sarada, the other for the boys and they tossed the boys who were still knocked out onto the beds before heading to their own room which was right next door to theirs.

They were now dressed in casual clothes from what remained of their bags that were destroyed in the fight on accident. Rin was wearing a plain gray t-shirt with shorts and knee highs with her hair tied into a ponytail. Sarada was wearing a pink tanktop and sweatpants. The two ladies were laying in peace and quiet on their beds as Rin was reading a book and wanting to speak to her sensei Sarada broke the quietness.

''Hey sensei?''

''What's up?''

''You..you really do have a sharingan from my late uncle?'' Questioned the younger female.

Rin simply nodded. ''I do, he gave it to me during the last war just before he died. I'm sorry Sarada, sometimes I just don't want to think about that time.''

''Oh, sorry I didn't know it was that bad..''

Rin smiled at Sarada to show her that there was nothing wrong with asking a question. ''No, it's fine. I can tell you want to know about his sharingan.''

Rin activated the sharingan to show Sarada and the younger girl admired how beautiful the pattern for it was.

''What abilities does it give you sensei?'' She asked.

''It gives me the ability to use some form of long range teleportation technique, that's all I know really. I try to avoid using it because it hurts my eye really bad even if I attempt to use it. Maybe one day I can get even higher pain tolerance and improve on it so I can use it fully.'' Rin explained. ''Say, can you activate yours?''

''What for sensei?''

''I want to see the pattern your eyes have, I mean I saw Sasuke's and it looked unique I admit.''

Complying, the young Sarada activated her sharingan and Rin took in the pattern it displayed. Sarada's sharingan looked like three spiraling curves and Rin wondered what abilities her student had access to.

''I'm gonna train you how to properly use them.'' Said Rin.

Sarada deactivated her sharingan. ''Wait, are you serious?''

''I am, sure the sharingan lets people copy jutsus and the movements of others, but if I train you we can learn about the abilities yours possess. I saw Sasuke project those black flames from his eyes, so there's no doubt you'd probably have something similar, you may even have access to a extremely powerful genjutsu never seen before.''

The younger girl smiled and was glad her sensei was going to help her train with the sharingan and hopefully she can master it's powers. Sarada went over and gave Rin a hug like a little sister would an older sibling.

''Thanks Rin-sensei! Wait..don't forget to train those two knuckleheads too, you gotta teach Naruto his father's signatures jutsus like you said and Konohamaru his clan's signature fire jutsus.''

''Don't worry Rin, I won't neglect any of you.'' Rin said breaking the hug.

''But I'm the best, train me more because I want to be strong enough to defeat that asshole and be Hokage before the boys.''

''That wouldn't be fair Sarada.'' Rin said.

The two ladies continued to bond like sisters before they finally fell asleep. The sounds of the village's night life coming from outside the window only added to the scenery.

 **-Amegakure no Sato-**

Pain was sitting on his throne like chair as usual, it had been several days since he had sent Sasuke and Kisame to capture Utakata and even though Tobi and the masked woman had already presented the proof that they accomplished their mission he still wanted to see the two personally.

His patience was great and it paid off when two figures leaped through the window to the room, being Sasuke and Kisame who were wet from the village's constant raining.

''You two are finally here. How did the mission go? Any trouble at all?'' Pain questioned.

''None at all Pain-sama, me and Kisame have captured Utakata Tsuchigumo and have handed him to Tobi for safe keeping.'' Sasuke answered.

''Yeah, that kid proved to be a strong opponent, but we got him for you.'' Kisame said shrewdly.

Pain only nodded. ''I see, that is one Jinchuuriki down, I have sent Hidan and Kakuzu to retrieve the eight tails, Deidara and Sasori are preparing to head out to get the Rokubi.''

''Understood, is there another mission you have for us if I may ask Pain-sama?'' Sasuke asked.

Pain only looked at the both of them in silence for what seemed like an eternity before finally giving them an answer.

''Your next mission...is to capture the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails...Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yellow Flash.''

Sasuke was taken by surprise at the mission, capture Naruto? That boy was carrying the most powerful bijou and would present quite a challenge to even him, a sharingan user

''Naruto Uzumaki..I know the boy personally when he was growing up.''

''Ah, isn't that the blonde kid with the spiky hair? Oh this will be fun!"

Pain cut Kisame off as he wanted to get straight to the point. ''While the others carry out their missions, I want you to infiltrate Konoha, find the boy and capture him and when you do..I want him alive.''

''Pain-sama, there's no doubt everyone in the village will fight to protect Naruto, what if our attempt proves futile?'' Sasuke questioned.

''Then I will interfere myself and all who get in my way will die. I hope it does not have to come to that you two because I only trust you with a task this big as I can sense the power within you both. Now leave and rest up for this mission. You will need to energy to combat a Jinchuuriki with a bijou this powerful.''

The two nodded and left the room and went down a floor before conversing.

''Us? Capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Easy enough.'' Kisame quipped.

''Shut up Kisame, don't underestimate him, he's only a Genin I get that, but the Kyuubi destroyed Konoha before and it took the Yellow Flash to seal it away. We're gonna have to prepare for a fight like this so don't fuck it up.'' Sasuke said. ''Go rest up, I'll meet up with you in a bit.''

''Fine, I'll go and rest up so see you later partner.'' Kisame then disappeared with a mist-like shunshin leaving his partner by himself on the balcony that was a floor under Pain's room.

Sasuke only walked over to the railing and looked on at the endless rain before a spiraling void appeared behind him and he sensed it. A second later Tobi and Madara appeared before him and he turned around to face them and as usual, they had their masks on.

''What do you want?''

''My my Sasuke, Pain ordered you to get the Kyuubi? I hope you're ready to capture something that powerful.'' Madara spoke.

''I would have to agree, you see, my partner here knows all about that fox.'' Tobi added.

Disregarding what they were saying Sasuke had his own question for Tobi. ''Rin was able to use a kamui, you also use the kamui Tobi as a means of transportation, Rin however used it in an offensive manner and if she succeeded, I would have lost an arm. How are you able to use the kamui? The story is Obito lost his other eye, where did you get it?''

Tobi and Madara shook their head at Sasuke's rudeness for ignoring what they had said earlier.

''Show some respect Sasuke, did you not hear what I said?'' Madara said coldly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as another sign of disrespect. ''Why would I care? I doubt you know anything about the Kyuubi, the only member of my clan who can do that is Madara Uchiha and she is long dead. Same goes for Obito and I bet you stole that eye from him.''

He saw the sharingan through their eyeholes but just thought they were members of his clan that he had never known personally before. He was however, about to get the biggest shock of his life. Madara and Tobi looked at each other and nodded as it was time to reveal who they were to Sasuke.

''I know everything there is about the Kyuubi because I tamed it and I fought Hashirama Senju to the death with him.'' Madara said.

''And Obito has never really been dead since the last war.'' Tobi said.

Tobi and Madara slowly reached for their masks and Sasuke only watched them as they do it but then his blank expression would turn to pure shock and horror when they finally removed their masks and he was able to get a good view of their faces.

 _''No way..''_


	6. Failure Breeds Success

Chapter 6: Failure Breeds Success

 **-Amegakure no Sato-**

''There's...there's no fucking way...'' Sasuke spoke in a low voice as he eyed Obito and Madara with pure shock. ''How...you're both supposed to be dead..''

Obito and Madara inwardly grinned at the shocked expression on Sasuke's face as it was their first time ever revealing who they really were to someone and they thought Sasuke was the perfect person to do it to.

''You heard wrong Sasuke, I almost died yes, but Madara-sama rescued me and nursed me back to health and I feel so much stronger now thanks to her.'' Said Obito.

''That's right, how do you feel now that I was the one who influenced you to kill our entire clan? I didn't want you to kill them all because they planned a coup, that was a lie and you fell for it like a clueless child.'' Madara added with a sinister grin.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes hatefully at the older woman, there was definitely something wrong with that sentiment because why would the strongest member of the clan's history want their clan annihilated and cease to exist? It just didn't make any sense to him at all but yet, behind that mask she persuaded him to do it over rumors that she had told him that he thought were true.

''If that wasn't the reason, then why the hell would you have me exterminate the clan? Answer me!" Sasuke shouted, getting more angry with each passing second.

Her eyes closed, Madara only smiled evilly at Sasuke and all remained quiet for a moment before she let out a small chuckle.

''Maybe I'll tell you one day Sasuke, and when I do..pass that knowledge on to your sister if you will.''

The mentioning of Sarada further annoyed Sasuke and he was doing his best to keep his usual, stoic composure but he knew Madara was trying to anger him and it was working and he knew that she knew it was.

''Don't mention that girl to me, she means nothing to me anymore.'' Sasuke spat.

''Why Sasuke? You were told to slaughter everyone, why did you choose to spare your sister from death? Trying to show disobedience to Madara-sama?'' Obito questioned.

''Yes, I am quite curious as to why you spared the girl.'' Madara quipped.

''Shut up, that's none of your business.'' Sasuke spat.

He tried to shunshin away but Madara lunged forward at an insanely fast speed, so fast that even Sasuke couldn't see and grabbed him by the neck and applied slight pressure but to Sasuke, she had immense physical strength and it felt like he was being choked to death.

''Now listen here Sasuke, Pain may seem like he is your leader, but the truth is that you're going to be helping me and Obito get all the bijou for a greater cause. You already damaged your reputation in Konoha by killing our clan so how about you be a good boy and take orders from me now hm? Behind Pain's back you're going to be doing my dirty work for me until we get all of the tailed-beasts.'' Madara whispered into his ear. ''Now be a good little boy and take some time to prepare for your mission to capture Naruto.''

Seeing Sasuke squirm under Madara made Obito grin. ''Okay Madara-sama, I think he gets the point.''

Madara smiled and let the younger Uchiha out of her grasp.

 _''This woman...I can seriously feel the power coming from her and I've never sensed chakra this...evil.''_ Sasuke thought as he regained his composure. ''You...''

''What about me hm?'' Madara asked teasingly, tilting her head like a curious child.

''You're despicable and you sicken me.'' Sasuke said.

''You know you can't get out of this so just go and get ready to get Naruto for us.'' Obito said.

He narrowed his eyes at them both, specifically Madara. ''Just what do you want with Naruto and the other bijou? Are you helping Pain get all of them or are you using them for your own gain?''

''Stop asking questions and leave, maybe you'll find out soon enough when I have all of them.'' Madara ordered. ''You disobey or make one mistake, do something or breathe in a way I don't like Sasuke I'll kill your sister right in front of you and make you deaf from hearing her screams.''

That look in her eyes...Sasuke had never seen such hatred and evil in a person before and never has he heard someone speak in such a vile and disgusting tone it made him inwardly shudder, he thought what he was ordered to do by slaughtering his clan was evil but no, the stories were true, Madara Uchiha was so evil hell itself wouldn't accept her and he could bet the Shinigami shivered in fear at the thought of Madara. He remembered being told about how Obito went out like a hero during the war and this man seemed so much different from the nice and playful kid he was told stories about.''

''You look like you've seen a ghost Sasuke.'' Obito mocked. ''I think you'd better do what she says because the time I've been with her since she rescued me she doesn't lie. Other people only makes threats to get their way well, Madara-sama here means her threats and I've seen her do some nasty things just to get what she wants.''

Not wanting to say anything else Sasuke just decided to listen to his ancestor and before he could leave..

''By the way Sasuke, remember what you told me a few days ago before you found out who I am?'' Asked Madara.

''What..?'' Sasuke growled.

''You said you wanted your punishment for killing the clan is for you to be slain by the hands of your own sister, well, not if I either kill her first or give you the honor of dying by me should you mess up.'' She said, almost mocking him.

Glaring hatefully at the woman Sasuke only shunshined himself out of there to prepare for his and Kisame's mission to capture Naruto in Konoha.

''Do you think he can get the boy and bring him back to us Madara-sama?'' Obito asked.

''That boy has no idea what he is dealing with, that Utakata boy's bijou is nothing compared to the power of the Kyuubi. If he can't get Naruto then I will go after him myself...or better yet..''

Madara smiled evilly once more and Obito didn't even question what she had in mind, but whatever it was it was something he'd have to wait and see for himself.

''Maybe I can use Nagato to go to Konoha and capture that boy instead...''

''Madara-sama.''

Obito's sudden voice got her attention.

''Yes?''

''I forgot to ask because you never told me but..how did your battle with Minato-sensei go when you...you know.'' Asked the man.

It struck her.

''Mm, you mean when I attacked Konoha and unleashed the Kyuubi and caused the deaths of many, even Minato and Kushina?"

Madara smiled evilly at the memory of what she considered one of her greatest accomplishments even though she didn't come out unscathed.

''Listen well..''

 **-Konohagakure, Hokage's office-**

It has been nearly a week since the team was assigned the mission to rescue Utakata from his kidnappers and although they all put up a valiant effort they failed to rescue him from the clutches of Sasuke and his partner Kisame. Though this was very bad news for the Mizukage Mei she was grateful Konoha even sent help in the first place and this only made her have a more positive view of Konoha as a village willing to help it's former enemies and even though the mission was not a success the Mizukage paid Konoha for their efforts regardless as a showing of good faith.

After they had returned from resting in Kiri following the mission Rin herself was now in the Hokage's office for their mission debriefing. Shizune being no where in sight since she was giving lessons at the academy regarding medical jutsu.

''We tried our best Lady Tsunade but Sasuke and Kisame proved to be too much for me and our allies to handle, Haku is still recovering from his injuries but he should be doing just fine.'' Rin concluded.

''So let me clarify please, even Pakkun couldn't pick up a trace of Sasuke's or Utakata's scent?''

Rin shook her head no.

''How's that even possible? That little dog has the most powerful sense of smell, more so than the Inuzukas.''

''I don't know Lady Tsunade, but even if Pakkun had caught a whiff of any scent that could've led us to Sasuke or Utakata there's no way I would've risked the safety of my team again, I've already done it the moment I fought with Sasuke and I just barely managed to keep up with him. Surely if we fought him and his partner a second time they have many a reason to kill us that time to prevent us from getting Utakata.''

Tsunade saw one problem with that statement. ''Hang on Rin, remember when I said that I didn't want you to engage anyone from the Akatsuki should they be the ones who kidnapped Utakata, you forgot to tell me why you fought against him and his partner to begin with.''

Rin felt ashamed that she disobeyed an order from her Hokage which was to avoid a fight if the kidnappers were Akatsuki members but she had to cover for herself with something. ''I knew that they weren't going to give up Utakata without a fight, me, Zabuza and Haku sensed it and knew that if we did beat them they'd have to hand over Utakata or risk dying themselves, turns out we weren't strong enough to take them.''

The Hokage couldn't really put the blame on Rin because she had a gut feeling that even if they tried to flee Sasuke, being the type who liked to fight other shinobi before he defected would've pursued them anyway to make sure they didn't follow them anymore. Admittedly she knew she would've done the same thing if they captured someone she cared about.

She sighed.

''Well, I guess that makes sense, him and his partner would no doubt chase you and pick a fight if you didn't just leave them alone about Utakata."

''I mean, I'm sure we would have no choice but to fight with them anyway but them leaving mid way like that must've meant that they were only fighting us to buy time for something but I have no clue what.'' Rin said.

Rin and Tsunade figured that either way they would've ended up fighting Sasuke and Kisame regardless and accept the fact that the mission was a failure. So with nothing else to say to Rin Tsunade let her know she was free to go and they still would be paid for their efforts.

''If there isn't anything else Rin you're good to go, given the situation you faced in this mission you and your team will rest up for the week before being cleared for more missions.'' Tsunade said.

Rin bowed in respect for her Hokage.

''Thank you Lady Tsunade.''

However, just as Rin was about to take her leave..

''Rin.''

''Yes?''

''This only confirms my suspicion that the Akatsuki is behind this, my good friend Jiraiya and his spy network are still gathering as much intel as they can on the group ranging from how many shinobi they have and who is in the organization, of course aside from the orphans we met in Ame all those years ago.''

''I see, the world knows about the Akatsuki when it first started, being an organization seeking world peace through peaceful means, makes me wonder why they would want to capture a tailed-beast in Utakata.''

''I wouldn't know but I sure as hell hope Jiraiya finds something soon. Utakata's capture only means that the Jinchuuriki in the other villages might be targets too, that means...''

Rin only cringed at the one thought she had since their encounter with Sasuke and Kisame. Naruto.

''Naruto could be a target, that boy houses the most powerful bijou in existence.'' Rin said.

''Yeah, that's why I've decided to have ANBU increase security around the village and the country. Any shinobi who ventures into our land will be extensively searched before being allowed to proceed and I'll have Yugao at the head of our ANBU security.''

''I agree, is there anything else you need to tell me Lady Tsunade?''

Tsunade had received a note from her friend Jiraiya while team Rin was on their mission and the mere thought of the contents of said note only made her giddy and happy, also fearful.

''Jiraiya sent me a note saying he wishes to help with training Naruto so he can be strong enough to battle the Akatsuki threat as well as learn to master the Kyuubi's power should he ever need it.''

Rin swallowed a glob of spit and sweatdropped a bit at that notion.

 _''Oh no...the biggest and horniest perv in all the land wants to train my student?!''_ She thought in fear. ''He would turn Naruto into a mini-Jiraiya and I won't stand for this!"

Tsunade inwardly laughed at Rin's reaction and expected this.

''Relax Rin, I wouldn't let a horny guy like Jiraiya train Naruto unsupervised. He'll be helping you out with the training and he'll have to train Naruto when you're around because kami knows what that perv will teach him aside from ninja techniques.''

''Do you know what he'll teach Naruto? I already know a toned down version of the Flying Hiraishin which I can certainly teach to Naruto.'' Rin said. ''I can also teach him the rasengan so that old perv has nothing left aside from learning how to control the Kyuubi's chakra.''

Tsunade almost burst out laughing at how Rin was acting, the best kunoichi in Konoha at the moment refusing to allow a Sannin to train the fourth Hokage's son. There was one thing that Rin was forgetting about Jiraiya too.

''Now now Rin, you may have perfected the rasengan and have intermediate use of the Flying Hiraishin, but your use of the former is not on the same level as Jiraiya since Minato had also taught it to him. If you manage to teach either jutsu to Naruto you know Jiraiya can help Naruto increase the power of them due to his more profound knowledge and experience right?'' Said the Hokage.

Tsunade was right and Rin knew it, she wanted to be the one to make Naruto as powerful as his father was since she did have him as a sensei, but whenever she was done teaching him she knew that eventually Jiraiya would want to train his deceased student's son to be the next Hokage much like his father was. She knew how to use the rasengan perfectly and knew how to execute a Flying Hiraishin but using said jutsu would take a toll on her body since her chakra reserves weren't vast like Minato or even Naruto's for that matter. Needing two clones to do it didn't help her at all either.

With Jiraiya, he had been around Minato longer than Rin ever was and knew everything there was to know about the fourth Hokage's signature jutsu as well as being the first one Minato had taught the rasengan to. She didn't really like it, but if it helped Naruto become even stronger than his father she could accept that.

''You're right Lady Tsunade, but under one condition.''

Tsunade raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

''What would that be?''

''That horny perv can only get to teach Naruto once I'm done teaching him how to use the rasengan and the basics of his father's Hiraishin, but even then I have to give Jiraiya my approval if I think he is ready to move on.''

''Sounds acceptable to me, but don't forget you were also assigned as Sarada's and Konohamaru's sensei to help them become stronger too. In Sarada's case, mastering her sharingan because you're the only one left in Konoha with one after what happened.'' Tsunade explained.

''Of course Lady Tsunade! I made a vow to myself that I would never play favorites, they're all going to get an equal amount of training with me.''

''That's good Rin, that's all I have for now so you may take your leave.''

Rin bowed in respect once more before leaving the room allowing the Hokage to sit in peace and quiet by herself and resumed the paper work for the day which was something she absolutely despised.

 _''I wonder when that perv is gonna show up?''_ Tsunade thought as she went about her paperwork.

Unknown to her however, from a rooftop on the other side of the village someone was staring at her and visibly checking her out with a pair of binoculars. The person had spiky white hair and was giggling perversely to himself as he observed the Hokage.

''Oh yeah, still looking as hot as ever Tsunade!.'' The now revealed Jiraiya said to himself. _''Damn, even in your early fifties you're still a hottie.''_

Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin had only arrived in Konoha about thirty minutes ago but he didn't go through the main gate because if he did the usual guards Kotetsu and Izumo would've notified Tsunade and if the Hokage was aware of his presence then he would forever lose the chance to peep on her even from a distance.

He watched in pure joy as Tsunade finally got up and stretched and this gave him a clear view of her rear end.

 _''C'mon Tsunade turn around!''_

Tsunade did just that as she opened the window to get some fresh air and at the same time she stretched inadvertently giving Jiraiya the view he wanted to see so much.

''Oh yeah we have a visual!" Jiraiya screamed at the top of his lungs.

''Master Jiraiya is that you?! Kami you are looking as youthful as ever!"

''Huh?!''

Turning around Jiraiya saw a green clad man with a bowl cut running toward him. One of the younger shinobi he remembered being Might Guy, someone that even made him uncomfortable like he made women feel.

''Guy?!''

He tried to jump away but Guy had already embraced him in a tight hug nearly crushing him to death. A sunset genjutsu appearing from nowhere as Jiraiya suffered the risk of being crushed the death from Guy's youthful embrace.

 **-Konoha Memorial Hospital-**

When they had arrive home in the village Rin had instructed Naruto, Sarada and Konohamaru to head to the hospital to get themselves checked out while she went on to report their mission to the Hokage before meeting back up with them at the entrance. Shizune happened to be at the hospital at the same time and volunteered to check the Genin for her friend and so far everything looked really good for team Rin.

The medical kunoichi cleared her friend's students and walked out the main entrance with them so she could say hi to her fellow medic.

''I'm sorry to hear the mission failed you guys, but don't let one failure get you down because every one fails at something and no shinobi is perfect. You should use this failure to learn and make yourselves stronger so that next time you'll succeed.'' Shizune said reassuringly, having learned of the mission from the Genin.

Sarada only looked away in disappointment while Naruto and Konohamaru smirked despite the failure.

''I already know that Shizune nee-chan! That's my ninja way! To never give up no matter how the tough the going maybe.'' Naruto said proudly.

''I second that notion! Next time when we fight that jerk and the freaky shark guy we're gonna win.'' Konohamaru added.

Shizune smiled at the confidence the younger ninja were showing and when she turned to look at the only girl on the team she saw that her back was turned and her arms were crossed. She was completely disregarding what her male friends were saying and the medic knew why she was acting like this.

''Sarada is everything okay?'' Questioned the medic.

The medic's voice was enough to get her attention and the young kunoichi turned around to look at the older woman.

''That traitor, if we helped sensei out we would've taken him out. I want that asshole dead.'' She answered with a growl before turning her attention to her friends. ''You two shouldn't be so confident about fighting him again, we're even lucky to come out of this alive. Look at Haku for kami's sake he barely lived.''

That comment made Naruto and Konohamaru feel like complete idiots. What in the world were they thinking being confident that the next time they meet Sasuke they'd win? That was absolute rubbish and they knew it.

''Wow, you're right Sarada..just what in the heck were we thinking?'' Naruto said, clearly ashamed in himself.

''There's no way we're gonna beat Sasuke..even Rin-sensei was having trouble with him.'' Konohamaru whined.

Even though she felt bad about the way she just made them realize their error Sarada knew that they had to see the reality in this because should they ever meet Sasuke again she didn't want to see either of them die, especially Naruto since she had known him since they both learned to walk.

Shizune hated when Naruto and Konohamaru's positive demeanor ceased but knew that their friend and teammate was right.

''Don't be so down you guys, while Sarada is right I'm sure in the near future when you all grow much stronger you can beat that traitor. You just have to put in the effort and believe in yourselves.''

Before she could say anymore she was cut off by a familiar voice.

''You guys know she's right, even I know that we all as a team can't beat Sasuke.''

Everyone turned to face the direction from where the voice came from and it was Rin who was walking up the stairs to join them.

''You guys saw me struggle to keep up with him, I know I'm the top Jonin in Konoha right now but Sasuke was born with natural battle prowess and talent which is why I think he can beat me in a real fight nine times out of ten.'' Rin explained. ''Hey Shizune.''

Her fellow medic returned her greeting with a smile.

''That's not true sensei! You standing up to him and fighting him to at least a standstill is still impressive in itself!'' Naruto objected.

Rin had to shake her head.

''Naruto, I could tell he was at least holding back just a bit. Him and his partner weren't fighting at full strength and if they did I'm sure they could've killed all of us easily and the thing I figured out is that they were stalling.''

Shizune was curious now.

''Any idea on why they were stalling Rin?'' She asked and her friend shook her head in response.

''No clue, but I sure as hell want to find out soon. Thanks for looking after them Shizune I really appreciate it.''

''It's no problem Rin, it's the least I can do for my bestie. I'll see you guys later Lady Tsunade is probably gonna need me...''

Shizune bid her fellow ninja farewell before heading back to the Hokage's tower leaving Rin with her Genin.

''Everything alright you guys?'' She asked.

''Yeah, Shizune nee-chan said we're all good to know, no injuries at all which is awesome.'' Konohamaru answered.

''That's good, you guys want to go eat? My treat because we have to talk.'' Suggested Rin.

''ICHIRAKU RAMEN!'' Naruto and Konohamaru screamed at the top of their lungs.

Sarada instantly placed her hands on their mouths causing them to struggle for air.

''Mm!''

''No ramen you understand?'' She said letting them go.

Naruto and Konohamaru pouted.

''Fine!"

 **-Rin's Apartment-**

Since they weren't allowed to get ramen Rin had decided that it would be nice to invite her team for some lunch at her place. It was a nice small unit with more than enough room for one person and she treated her students to some freshly made miso soup, some rice balls and extra ultra spicy curry rice. Right now she and her team were sitting at her dining table enjoying the meal with Naruto and Konohamaru pigging everything down while Sarada and herself ate silently. Her debriefing with the Hokage left her with some questions.

Tsunade's order was to avoid fighting the kidnappers should they be members of the Akatsuki, however, she acted against her Hokage's orders in hopes of defeating Sasuke and possibly having him give Utakata up. Then again, despite being a traitor Sasuke always did have an honorable side to him so maybe if she did beat him and Kisame he definitely would've revealed where Utakata was. However, there was a really slim chance of that happening since he was way out of her league and he was a perfect sharingan user, she wasn't. She witnessed his powerful battle prowess during the last war and even though he was so young at the time he killed many Iwa shinobi by his lonesome and that was a testament of his strength in the coming years.

The best achievement she was honored for was destroying Iwa supply lines to the point where they had no resources left which resulted in their total defeat aside from the Yellow Flash's annihilation of almost all of Iwa's invasion force.

Naruto and Konohamaru finally noticed the silent women and stopped their slobbering to see what was up with their comrades.

''Hey ladies something up?'' Konohamaru asked.

''Yeah, you both have been quiet since we started eating.'' Naruto added.

Rin and Sarada were snapped out of their daze and smiled reassuringly at the boys.

''Nothing's wrong, just thinking about how our first mission went to hell is all.'' Rin said.

All Sarada could think of to say was how she was angry and taken over by emotion upon seeing Sasuke that day and the boys knew it would've gotten to her emotionally seeing the traitor again.

''That murdering traitor, next time I'll fight him.'' Said Sarada.

Her words only made the room silent and Rin knew she had to speak up.

''Listen you three, I know the mission was a failure and I can tell it's getting you down, Naruto and Konohamaru I know you guys aren't showing it but it's really bugging you on how our first mission together was a total fail. Don't think it's anyone's fault because I think this mission would've been impossible to complete.''

The three Genin sighed in defeat.

''Man...it's just really embarrassing though sensei.'' Naruto admitted.

''Yeah, I bet the other teams have already passed their easy as heck D-rank mission.'' Konohamaru added.

Sarada took a moment before speaking her mind.

''Just seeing that traitor again made me feel uncontrollable rage inside. Thanks for stopping me from attacking him sensei because I'm sure he would've just killed me right there.'' She said in a sad tone.

Rin could really see how down her team was and for some reason she felt like it was her fault but the reality was that no one was to blame. It was just an unfortunate event that caused them to fail their very first mission together.

''Hey guys, don't be so down will you?''

The three of them looked up at their sensei.

''I know it's getting to you, but seriously don't let just one failure bother you because everyone makes mistakes. Kage aren't perfect ninja come on now I mean, look at Lady Tsunade, she likes to gamble and is an alcoholic but the people still love her because even with those setbacks she is the best Hokage we've had since the fourth sacrificed himself.''

Naruto smiled at the mere mention of his father and despite being told he wasn't perfect either, he was still the best Hokage from the past and probably the most powerful one since the first.

''So what are we gonna do now sensei? What did you and granny talk about?'' Asked the blonde.

''Me and the Hokage talked about a few important things, something she wouldn't have the other teams involved in because she sees the most promise in all three of you.'' Rin said.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Sarada asked curiously.

Rin took in a deep breath.

''Alright guys I want you to listen very carefully because it's really important.''

''We're listening.'' The three said in unison, setting their chopsticks down.

''Konohamaru, you always strive to surpass your grandpa right? Naruto, you always brag about how you're gonna get so strong that it would make your dad look like an academy student, and you Sarada, you're the last sharingan wielder in the village besides me.''

The three were listening intently and the faces they had on showed that she had their full attention.

''I've decided to put you three through a brutal training regime, Naruto, the man who trained your dad sent Lady Tsunade a letter asking to pitch in on your training. I personally want to teach you two very powerful jutsu your father was a master of. Two jutsus that need you to have absolute perfect chakra control over and once I'm through with that, your father's mentor, Jiraiya of the Sannin wants to help you perfect these two jutsu.''

''Oh boy! I get to learn some really powerful jutsu?!'' Naruto shouted in joy.

''That's right. Konohamaru, you are ridiculously strong for your age and second only to Naruto in terms in battle prowess and know how to use some pretty advanced fire jutsu from your clan. I want to help you master more fire release and maybe even teach you Naruto's dad's signature jutsu too, if you want of course and some of the jutsu your gramps knows, I learned from him.'' Rin continued.

''Sweet! Thanks sensei!'' Konohamaru said joyfully.

Rin smiled at her student before looking at Sarada.

''And for you Sarada you already know what I'll be helping you train with.''

The girl knew what her sensei meant because they had talked about in Kiri before coming back home.

''My sharingan.''

''That's right.'' Rin said with a nod. ''Though I still can't use this particular sharingan's special jutsu yet without putting so much strain on my eye I can train myself to tolerate the pain while teaching you about it at the same time Sarada.''

''I really can't wait sensei because I want to perfect the sharingan so that I can defeat that traitor.'' Sarada said.

''Yeah! When do we start training!?'' Naruto exclaimed.

''Well we've only just got back from our mission so it's mandatory we need to rest up a bit...but I guess I can make an exception and start training tomorrow if you'd like.'' Rin said.

''Sounds good! Boy I can't wait to learn some new destructive jutsu!'' Naruto said as he gulped more of the food down.

''Oh yeah! Starting tomorrow I'm gonna get stronger than my old man!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

 _''And I can't wait to start perfecting my sharingan so I can killed that traitor and avenge my clan.''_ Sarada thought.

Rin laughed to herself at how eager her students were to train.

''Oh yeah? Well you better get some rest because this training regime I'll be putting you through will be the hardest thing in your life, trust me I won't take it easy on you three so enjoy the rest while you can. You'll all be trained to the point of chakra exhaustion.'' She said with a smirk. _''Quite obviously Naruto's stamina is unmatched by anyone but I'm gonna make sure he tires out.''_

There was one thing that struck Naruto's mind, if they were going to be training endlessly would that mean they won't be participating in missions anymore?

''Sensei, since you said you're putting us through some tough training does that mean we won't be doing missions anymore?'' The blonde asked.

''Oh we will, just the next time we get sent on a mission like the last one we'll be prepared and this time I'll request more help because..''

Rin's sentence coming to an abrupt end made the Genin curious, why did she just stop talking like that?

''What's wrong sensei? Something seems to be bothering you.'' Konohamaru asked.

The Jonin looked up at her students.

''You see, there was something me and Lady Tsunade discussed after we received our orders, it's not only about Sasuke capturing Utakata, it's more about what he's become since he left the village.''

Anytime her brother's name was mentioned Sarada's eyes would widen in both anger and interest, now it was time for her to ask questions.

''What about that traitor? What do you mean by what he's become?'' The girl asked.

''I'm sure you've heard this word before but I'll say it anyway. Have you guys heard of the Akatsuki at all?'' Rin questioned.

Naruto and Konohamaru were confused as they had never heard of this Akatsuki, Sarada however, remembers reading and hearing something about it from someone in her family before they all died.

''Wasn't that a group formed by some Ame orphans during the second war? The one that aimed for world peace through pacifist means?"

''You're right on that Sarada, Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki, but apparently it's not the same as it was before, they wanted peace through peaceful means, but for some reason it seems that their motives have changed and now they're after the tailed-beasts.'' Rin continued.

This is when Naruto's interest increased in the topic.

''Woah hold on! Tailed-beasts? You mean they're after this stupid fox inside me?''

Rin nodded.

''That's right Naruto, sorry to break it to you, but since you house the Kyuubi who was and still is considered the most powerful of the beasts that makes you a target for these guys. Akatsuki nowadays is made up of some S-ranked shinobi and Sasuke has been labeled an S-ranked criminal who is to be captured dead or alive. That's why I've decided to temporarily hold off on missions for now and focus on training all of you and you'll all be learning from the best.''

''Good! Because no way I'm letting some creeps take me from my home!'' Naruto declared but was quickly shut down by his sensei.

''Naruto, this is a serious topic and when we start training I'll need you to be focused on it, same goes for you two. That's why master Jiraiya wants to help me train you Naruto, so you can properly defend yourself against them if you ever encounter them and I'm not around.''

''Yeah you dobe, just look at how Sasuke fought sensei in Kiri, he doesn't play around but he was with her and if he was fighting seriously, he would've killed Rin-sensei with low difficulty.'' Sarada said bonking her friend on the head.

''Ow sorry!''

''So Rin-sensei, this Jiraiya guy. I heard he's a Sannin so did he really train Naruto's dad? Is that why the fourth was so powerful he could even handle the Kyuubi during the attack?'' Konohamaru questioned.

''That's right, if Naruto learns his father's signature jutsu from me, Jiraiya can help Naruto increase it's power and train him in areas that I don't specialize in. Naruto your father invented a jutsu so powerful that even he didn't figure out it's full destructive capabilities. Sarada, since you have lightning as a secondary element I'd be happy to teach you a jutsu I made up on my own as well as help you learn the power your sharingan gives you. Konohamaru, since your grandpa trained Jiraiya I'd be happy to teach you Naruto's dad's jutsu too.'' Rin said with a smile.

''Oh yeah! That sounds badass! We're gonna be stronger after this!" Both Naruto and Konohamaru exclaimed.

Rin and Sarada couldn't hold in their giggles at the silly boys.

''I sure hope I can master the power of my sharingan because when I do, I'll take Sasuke down and send him to hell for what he's done.'' Sarada said confidently.

''It's going to take some time to get use to the extreme powers of the sharingan Sarada, like I said it hurts my eye whenever I attempt to use the ability of mine but maybe it won't be the same for you since you're Uchiha. Training will start tomorrow guys at noon so finish up here and rest up as much as you can, we're getting up early tomorrow and training until we can't get up.''

''Sounds good!'' Naruto said.

Naruto and Konohamaru quickly gobbled down all their food and in an instant they took off running back home to quite literally get as much sleep as they could.

''I swear..those two are so fast when it comes to training but so lazy when it comes to actual ninja stuff, especially Naruto he looks like a yellow flash when he moves.'' Sarada said shaking her head.

 _''Isn't that ironic? I can perform a toned down version of that jutsu with two clones.''_ Rin thought with a grin.

Sarada finished up her food and got up.

''Thank you so much for the food sensei, I'll see you tomorrow.'' The girl said with a bow.

''No problem Sarada, make sure those two don't oversleep because I'm giving them a rude awakening if they do.''

''Oh you bet.''

Sarada then took her leave and Rin went on to clean her table, wash her dishes before changing into casual clothes. She went into her room and looked at the picture she had sitting peacefully on her drawer. It was a picture of her when she was a Genin and what appeared to be a younger Obito, another boy with silver hair and a mask, a blonde man that looked exactly like Naruto and a beautiful red-haired woman.

She walked over to the drawer and picked the picture up and gave it a close look.

 _''I really miss you all, Kakashi, Obito, Minato-sensei, Kushina-sensei. If only you two can see your son because he's so much like the both of you.''_

 **-Third Training Field-**

Sarada was seen walking to the third training field with Naruto and Konohamaru being dragged behind her by their ankles, having refused to get up the girl was forced to drag the boys literally all the way to the field while they protested they didn't get enough sleep. Tied to their waists were their backpacks filled with food since they would be training all day.

Rin was patiently waiting for her students and when she caught sight of the three she almost burst out laughing as it reminded her so much of her Genin days.

''Well kami looks like these two didn't want to get up.'' Said the Jonin.

''Yeah, these two have been sleeping since they left your apartment and claim to not have enough sleep, I'm sure almost twenty-four hours of sleep is good enough.'' Sarada said.

The boys only grunted in annoyance as they got up and dusted themselves off.

''Still need more sleep but whatever...'' Konohamaru said as he stretched.

''I'm ready to train sensei!'' Naruto shouted. ''C'mon, let's get started right now!"

Sarada rolled her eyes but decided to let it go for now, it was time for some serious training and even she wanted to get down to it right now.

''Eager are we? Alright then I guess we'll cut straight to the chase. Naruto, your father invented a jutsu that requires very precise chakra control and I want to see how long it would take you to get the hang of it. Everyone, watch this.''

Rin held her palm out and focused her chakra into the palm of her hand and a ball of chakra that was spiraling appeared in Rin's hand to the amazement of her students.

Naruto especially had the best reaction.

''Woah!"

* * *

 **-Konohagakure, 14 years ago-**

The Kyuubi roared viciously at a figure standing tall over the Hokage monument. The figure was wearing a white haori with a flame design on it. He slowly got up and the features he had no doubt confirmed his identity. He was Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father and the fourth Hokage. Just now Minato had teleported a powerful tailed-beast ball from the monster and was staring the creature down as it glared hatefully at him.

Down below every available ninja faced the demon as it stood tall and menacing over them and leading the charge was the former third Hokage and Tsunade Senju before she took over as the leader of the village.

''Alright everyone, on me!'' Tsunade ordered as they moved in to attack the fox.

''I need to tell Lady Tsunade what's going on because this isn't just some random attack.'' Minato said to himself.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure wearing crimson armor plates was slowly reaching for him. Minato sensed the presence behind him however and reacted by swinging his kunai and hitting the figure in the head. To his shock the kunai passed right through the figure's head as if they were never there and as fast as it happened, the person materialized and grabbed a hold of Minato's hand.

''The Kyuubi doesn't need your attention because I'm your enemy Minato, farewell.'' The figure, revealed to be Madara said evilly.

Madara activated Obito's kamui and tried to teleport the fourth Hokage away but in a split second, the Yellow Flash used his famed jutsu and got away to safety. Canceling the jutsu, Madara smiled behind her mask at how fast her opponent really was.

 _''Oh my, he got away. He really is as fast as they say.''_ Madara thought before using the kamui to chase after her opponent.

Minato had used his Flying Hiraishin to teleport to a secluded area of the forests outside of the village and landed hard with a thud. He slowly got up and the look in his eyes were that of pure shock and confusion on his face, a drop of sweat coming down his temple.

 _''My attacks just went through her like she was some kind of ghost, just what the hell was that?''_ Minato thought in a state of shock.

His thoughts were interrupted when Madara appeared before him via the kamui's spiraling void. The woman removed her mask to reveal herself to Minato to instill fear into him, and it worked.

''You're not escaping me Minato.'' Madara said.

Minato's eyes widened.

''I should've guessed...Madara Uchiha, the only one who can tame the Kyuubi.''

Despite her face having tiny cracks from being reanimated recently she still smiled sadistically at the man.

''Well I'm glad you know about me.''

 _''This is going to be my death match if I don't take her down right here.''_ Minato thought. ''You're supposed to be dead, why attack our village? The very same village you found with Hashirama?''

Madara drew her kama and stood ready to battle Minato.

''I got a better question, how about you stop talking and battle me? Let's see if you're worthy of your title fourth Hokage.''

Not wanting to argue and with the dire situation, Minato and Madara charged each other but once they came within reach, Minato passed through Madara like before and taking the chance, Madara swung her kama around but Minato did the same with his three pronged kunai and managed to block the blow. However, Madara had reached for a tanto and before he could react she shoved the blade into his gut.

The blonde Hokage grunting in pain as blood seeped from the wound and despite the pain he used his teleportation jutsu to get away from Madara and appeared several feet on front of her thanks to the kunai scattered across the opening.

He pulled the tanto out and looked at his blood on it before tossing it aside.

 _''Thank kami it didn't hit any organs, but just that one move allowed me to figure something out.''_

He turns around to face Madara who was smiling evilly at him.

''Looks like you weren't fast enough to dodge a simple attack fourth Hokage, I guess if you can't see an attack as basic as that then you're not worthy of your title.''

''The next move will surely be your last, let's see who wins this death match!'' Minato shouted.

Once more the two ran straight for each other and like before, when they came within reached Madara had reached with her hand to grab Minato and used the kamui on him while at the same time Minato activated a rasengan while tossing his kunai right through her.

 _''I've won.''_ Madara thought as she felt her finger tip touch Minato's haori.

That was until he teleports himself out of reach and appeared right above her head thanks to the kunai he had thrown and with the rasengan in hand. Thanks to her fast reaction time she managed to see that Minato had teleported, looking up she saw the rasengan coming down on her, but her reaction wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack as Minato slams the rasengan right into her face and knocking her to the ground in a huge crater. The area becoming covered in a massive dust cloud.

* * *

 **-Amegakure, present day-**

''I see..so that's how you have those massive cracks on your face.'' Obito said. ''What happened after that?''

''I've never been hit by a jutsu so powerful before I reanimated, after that he used a contract seal on me freeing the Kyuubi from my control. In the end, I won because he and his wife lost their lives. I thought Hashirama was a powerful opponent, but that man was worthy of his Hokage title and with him out of the way, my goal would be much easier to achieve.'' Madara explained.

Obito nodded in understanding and knew that Madara would've come out as the winner in their battle those years ago. Though she didn't win a direct confrontation she still did since the fourth and his wife died.

''It would be bad if he was alive today because he would've proved to be a serious opponent.''

''Konan will be too because I know she doesn't agree with Nagato's...well, my plan and I really need your sharingan again to fight her if it happens.''

''I understand, do remember that Kabuto snuck into the compound the night Sasuke killed them and took some of the sharingan so we both can use Izanagi if we have to. Danzo Shimura is speculated to have some sharingan as well so we should pay him a visit because he has an eye I'd like for us to have.'' Obito said.

''That man is a very competent ally for me, more so than Konan. Danzo himself could prove useful as well.''

Hearing someone shunshin near them they turned and saw that it was Sasuke.

''What do you want boy?'' Madara asked.

''You seem to want to Kyuubi so bad you monster, however I requested Pain-sama that me and Kisame take a while to prepare for target like this. Capturing Naruto won't be an easy job, he is respected due to who his father is and every capable ninja in the village will want to protect him. Not only that, but if you want him so bad you might as well come with me and Kisame when we're ready to head out.'' Sasuke explained.

Madara liked the idea.

''That sounds fun and even though I can just destroy the village again I'd like to watch and see if Pain himself can handle it. I'll let him know of your idea but instead I'll say you suggested he come along.''

Obito inwardly smiled at Madara's alternate idea, Nagato himself was determined to capture the tailed-beasts and as the so-called leader he should be participating in every capture himself.

Sasuke only growled at Madara's idea and it made him sick how she would twist his words.

''You're a monster, no wonder the Senju despised you you piece of trash.''

Madara did not take offense to his insult and only shrugged.

''I've got bigger plans Sasuke, something you won't understand even if it hit you.''

Madara and Obito disappeared via the kamui leaving the other Uchiha on his own. The hatred and disgust toward Madara seeping through his body caused him so much anger he turned and started punching the column in front of him to the point it was bending and his knuckles started to bleed.

 _''Madara Uchiha, you're a damn monster.''_


	7. Room For Improvement & Madara's Promise

Chapter 7: Room For Improvement & Madara's Promise

* * *

 **-Uchiha Compound, 3 weeks ago-**

He was told by a masked woman and man to do this, the reason? They told him to massacre the entire Uchiha clan, his very own clan because he was told his father was staging a coup against Tsunade since a large part of the village believed that an Uchiha was behind the Kyuubi's attack years ago. He didn't want to do it but the masked woman told him that if he did it it would save his clan from the shame of betraying their village and thousands of lives if he completed the task.

That even meant killing his sister Sarada but that was something he could never bring himself to do. His parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were on their knees several feet in front of him awaiting their unavoidable fate as he prepares to execute them. He was able to kill everyone else in the clan without hesitation but when it came to his parents he just couldn't do it immediately because of his love for them.

He swallows a large glob of spit before slowly walking up behind them with his sword in hand. The three of them waiting in the room in a long, drawn out moment of silence and the only sounds heard were their breathing.

Then, footsteps were heard followed by a girl's voice.

''She's here.'' Sasuke whispered.

''Mom?! Dad?! Where are you?'' Sarada called out from outside.

Sasuke held his sword ready to end his mother and father's lives and despite the evil facade he had put on as he killed his clan, it began to break as he heard Sarada's footsteps approaching the door, the grip on his sword becoming even more tight and he began to shake and sob uncontrollably as tears begin to flow out of his eyes. He gritted his teeth as he held himself back from crying loudly which didn't go unnoticed by his parents.

''Sasuke, we understand why you're doing this. We know you don't have it in your heart but it's okay, you do what you need to do son.'' Fugaku said.

''But remember that our pain will be over instantly compared to you. If we could bear the pain instead of you we'd do it.'' Mikoto spoke softly.

His parents words almost made him lose it but he knew he had to keep up the act when Sarada arrived. He tried to speak but was unable to and his father said one more thing to him before he met his end.

''You are the most kindest person there is Sasuke. Take good care of your sister, will you promise us that?''

More tears began to flow out of his eyes as he raised his sword to end his parents' lives.

''Yes I will, I promise.'' Sasuke sobbed.

The door opens and Sarada enters the room...

* * *

 **-Third Training Field, present day-**

''Oh man, learning this jutsu is really taking it's toll on me.'' Naruto got out between pants.

It's been almost several hours since Rin demonstrated one of his father's most famed jutsus, the rasengan and he had been trying all afternoon to master it but due to the difficult requirements to sustain the jutsu the blonde Genin was having a hell of a lot of trouble.

Sarada and Konohamaru wanted to learn it as well but Rin had other plans for them.

''I told you it's really hard to master Naruto, it took me until I made Jonin I was able to finally get it down and it really takes refined chakra control. Now your chakra control isn't bad at all but you just need to get the hang of sustaining the jutsu. Your dad had no problem with that at all.'' Rin explained. She saw that even attempting to learn the rasengan after a few hours was taking it's toll on the blonde since he was not used to this kind of power yet so she decided to give him a break. ''Naruto I can see that you're tired already so how about we move on to another of your father's famed jutsus? I can teach you about it if you'd like.''

That stigma however made Naruto regain all of his spent energy back immediately and he looked up with an eager face.

''Another jutsu from my dad?! Sweet what's this one called? Is it super destructive?''

Without answering the blonde's question, Rin simply summoned two shadow clones. The three teens could only look on in confusion as the three ladies placed their index and middle fingers as well as their thumbs together in a somewhat triangular formation. Gathering the necessary chakra needed to use this version of the jutsu the three Genin were completely taken by surprise when they watched their sensei literally disappear in an instant. They swore it was like they blinked and then Rin was gone just like that which leave them utterly confused.

''Uh, what the heck just happened?'' Konohamaru asked.

''Where did sensei go? She was just here like a second ago and now she's just gone.'' Sarada said.

Before Naruto could say anything the three heard a voice from behind them.

''I'm right here.''

The sudden sound of Rin's voice caused the Genin to jump in surprise, turning around they saw Rin was standing right there with a big smile on her face as if she was hiding something from them.

''Woah how the heck did you get there so fast? We didn't even see you move there!" Naruto quipped.

The expressions her students were making almost caused her to burst out laughing but she knew she had to hold it in and explain what just happened.

''Remember when I said I was going to teach you some jutsu that your father invented Naruto? Well aside from the Rasengan, this one's called the Flying Hiraishin, a jutsu that allowed your dad to instantly teleport place to place much faster than the standard shunshin technique. The version I used however requires three people to execute it and you can even do it with clones if you need to. My version of it is a toned down version of the original Flying Hiraishin so I can't teleport just as fast as your father, had your father done it right now he would've traveled the entire world in under a second, that's how fast the fourth Hokage was.'' Rin explained.

Naruto was awestruck at the how fast his dad is refuted to be. ''Are you serious? That's how fast he was?''

''Indeed, the fastest shinobi to ever live in the history of the world, no one could match his speed. Not even the Raikage could and he admits that Minato was the most powerful and fastest of all time.'' Rin answered with a nod.

''No way! The fourth Hokage was faster than the fourth Raikage? I always thought he was the fastest to ever live!'' Konohamaru exclaimed.

''Nope, Naruto's father even with natural speed was way faster than the Raikage even with enhanced speed. I've seen how fast Naruto moves when he dodged the ANBU who tried to get him when he used to do his little pranks and I hope that teaching him his dad's signature technique would make him a hundred times more faster than the fourth Hokage if combined with his natural speed.'' Rin said.

That was the truth, when he used to pull pranks on the village Naruto was able to easily evade ANBU who were sent to stop him from painting the Hokage's monument and seeing how fast his father's signature jutsu was he knew he could potentially be the fastest shinobi to ever live.

''So are you gonna teach it to me now sensei? I really want to beat my dad in speed!'' Naruto said.

''Yeah! You think you could teach us too sensei? I bet I can be faster than Naruto at it!" Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly.

''Konohamaru you were one of the slowest students in our class. What makes you think you can be faster than Naruto who's just naturally fast, let alone when he combines his speed with this jutsu his dad used?'' Sarada said in a bossy manner.

The young Sarutobi opened his mouth to say his own snarky remark back at his friend but decided against it as he could not think of anything so he just pouted and accepted the truth from Sarada.

''My gramps was one of the strongest Hokage to ever live! He has amazing taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu so he's on par if not better than the fourth.'' said the boy.

Rin rolled her eyes and knew that this would raise the debate that Naruto and Konohamaru have had since they met on who's related to the stronger Hokage and she didn't want any of that since they had to focus on their training, not bicker over something so trivial and opinionated.

''No way! My dad is way better than your gramps because he saved the entire village from a bijou!'' retorted the blonde boy.

Rin stepped in between the boys and grabbed them both by their ears shutting them both up.

''Quiet you too! Not one Hokage is better than the other! How are you both going to get stronger than the third and fourth if you too keep bickering about stuff like this? C'mon, both men have their traits that make them the strong Hokage they were.'' said the Jonin.

''I'll be the best when I become the next Hokage.'' Sarada quipped earning a look from Rin.

''Come on you guys, we got some lessons to learn.'' Rin said shaking her head.

The three students glared at one another, it was a friendly glare though and gave their teacher their utmost attention. After all, how would they get stronger if they argued over who was the best Hokage?

''Sorry sensei, anyway, could you tell us a bit more about my dad's other jutsu?'' asked the blonde.

''Yeah of course, first hand me a kunai.'' she instructed.

Naruto did what he was told and reached into his holster and pulled the weapon out and handed it to his sensei without question. Rin then placed her palm onto the handle and a second later she took it off and the three Genin saw that a jutsu formula had appeared on the handle.

''So the way this jutsu work is simple, all you need to do to activate it is to place this jutsu formula onto any surface and any object of your choice. It can be a kunai like I just did, a person or a landmark and you will be able to instantly teleport to the formula on said surface. Your father was able to teleport just about anywhere in the, it really didn't matter how far he would be he would be at a new location in a split second, I'm not even lying.'' Rin continued.

''Woah so cool! Here let me try!" Naruto said reaching for the kunai.

Before Rin could do anything Naruto had already took the weapon and threw it so that it stabbed into the ground and ran a few feet away.

''So which hand seal do I need to use?'' asked the blonde.

''Hang on Naruto, why don't you just let sensei finish explaining? Sheesh!" Sarada scolded.

''Yeah! I'm trying to educate myself too!" Konohamaru added.

Rin raised her hands to quiet her other two students down.

''No problems guys it's fine. I appreciate that he is eager to learn. The seal you need to use Naruto is the seal of confrontation.''

''Okay here I go!''

The blonde then performed the hand seal and stood there waiting to teleport to the kunai but nothing happened whatsoever.

''Um, how come it isn't working?''

Rin giggled.

''The main thing you need to know Naruto is that the Flying Hiraishin is that you can only teleport to a seal if it originally formed from your chakra so if you used one with my seal on it it won't work.''

''Aw man! Then why teach me this jutsu?!''

''I didn't say I'd teach you the jutsu, I said I'll teach you about it. The jutsu I want to teach you is the rasengan I mentioned earlier. Someone else can help you become even better at using the Flying Hiraishin aside from me. Like I said I can't use it to it's full power like your dad since he had greater chakra reserves than me and since I need two clones to help out with it you learning it from me is no good. However, with the rasengan I can definitely teach it to you since I've perfected it over the years.'' said Rin.

Sarada and Konohamaru were a bit bummed at their friend not being able to use the jutsu that made his father so famous but were glad he could learn another one of his techniques. Considering they were still younger shinobi they knew that if they attempted to use the Flying Hiraishin it would take a toll on their inexperienced bodies.

''Dang, sorry Naruto, about you not learning the teleportation technique.'' Sarada said patting her friend on the back.

''Nah it's fine, at least I can still learn this rasengan jutsu so it's nothing.''

''It's gonna be a tough road to master the rasengan Naruto but I have the utmost faith in you. Sarada and Konohamaru you guys are able to learn this jutsu too since it isn't a kekkei genkai so how about you guys go at it?'' Rin suggested.

Sarada and Konohamaru looked at each other and shrugged. It was an opportunity to learn a strong jutsu and if the three of them knew it it would make their team stronger and a force to be feared.

''I bet I can master it before Naruto.'' Konohamaru said.

''You have fun with that, I think I'll learn the rasengan later sensei, what can you teach me?''

Rin thought about it for a moment as there were several very powerful fire release techniques she could teach the younger girl. She looked at Naruto and Konohamaru play around with the water balls trying to perfect the rasengan and between the two Naruto was having more success, albeit at a very slow rate compared to Konohamaru who was having a hard time causing the water within the balls to burst, so far since they started training Naruto had popped only one but the young Sarutobi was having trouble popping even one.

''You two keep going at it and try to pop at least five by the end of the day. Come on Sarada.''

Rin took Sarada to another part of the field and when they were at least a good football field away from the two boys the Jonin began her lesson.

''Alright Sarada, what did you say your natural affinities were?'' asked the woman.

''I have fire of course that's typical of the Uchiha, lightning and wind.'' the girl answered.

''That's pretty impressive. So I can teach you some very strong jutsu of each nature if you think you can master them.''

''Oh you know I can! So for fire what jutsu can you teach me?'' Sarada asked excitedly.

Since she had gotten the sharingan Rin had copied some very strong jutsu from all elements and knew it would be hard choosing a good one that fit Sarada well so thinking over some of the fire release she knew she decided on a very strong one that she thinks Sarada can make use of.

''For fire, there is one jutsu I think suits you well and that you can use it to its full potential. Its called the Great Dragon Fire technique and its a very powerful B-ranked jutsu. Though it is generally difficult for Genin shinobi to learn a jutsu of this caliber I feel it is the only way we can get you guys stronger in a short time.''

Sarada winced at the name of the jutsu as it was one of the jutsu her traitor brother used when he was aligned with the village. Though she didn't like the notion of learning a jutsu frequented by that traitor she really didn't want to argue against Rin, it was get stronger or never so she made her decision to become stronger than the traitor.

''I've heard of it before and I think one of my family members used it a lot.''

''Oh really? Well then would you happen to be familiar with the technique itself or the seals you use?''

Sarada nodded her head.

''That...traitor used it quite often..''

Rin wanted to smack herself, she should've considered that her student wouldn't want to learn a jutsu associated with her brother and before she decided to pick another one...

''And no sensei, it's not that I don't want to learn it, if you're offering to teach me strong jutsu that can get me to the same level as that asshole then I'm all for it, so no need to worry.'' Sarada reassured.

She was impressed because ever since Sasuke massacred the clan Sarada had always been a cold and ruthless revenge seeker whenever Sasuke's name was mentioned but was glad that she would take any jutsu she had to offer if it meant bringing Sasuke to justice.

''I understand Sarada, but are you sure you're up to learning this? It like that rasengan require a good amount of chakra to use and can be very lethal.''

Sarada looked at her sensei and nodded full of determination.

Rin smiled.

''Great, so let me start by saying once again, this jutsu takes a lot of chakra and if it hits anyone you'll pretty much reduce them to ashes. First thing to do with this technique is to perform the seals of the Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, then Tiger once again like this.''

Rin performed the actions to show Sarada how to properly execute the jutsu and once she performed the seals she inhaled and aimed her attack at a nearby boulder. She exhales and fires off a dragon shaped flame straight at the boulder and the heat was so intense it made Sarada sweat a little and the flames so bright she had to cover her eyes with her arm. The dragon shaped projectile then struck the boulder and burned it for a good minute before ceasing and left a large amount of smoke.

Sarada was impressed, it seemed more refined and powerful than whenever Sasuke used it and she couldn't wait to use it against him and burn him to the depths of hell where he belongs.

''You give it a try.'' Rin said.

Sarada then performed the hand seals and gathering as much chakra as she could she fired the flames straight at the nearby pond. Though her flames weren't as big as her sensei's it was still very strong as when it struck the water it created a huge amount of steam and when it dissipated the Uchiha girl dried up almost half the pond much to the amusement and surprise of Rin.

''Holy crap that was impressive.'' said the Jonin.

Sarada smirked at her accomplishment and turned to look at her teammates and even from this distance she could tell they were still having trouble popping the water balls while she got the Great Dragon Fire jutsu in one go, though she did feel a bit worn out at having used a good amount of her chakra but she could still keep going.

''Ha! Compared to the boys I got this one in the bag!" Sarada exclaimed in glee.

Rin giggled and nodded in agreement, she liked that she could joke about the boys whenever they made slow progress and knew that it would only drive them to work even harder to succeed.

''I'm really impressed with you Sarada, though I technically shouldn't be since Uchiha are known for getting jutsu down in one go. Since you already performed a good fire dragon technique I guess we'll move on to lightning if you'd like?'' suggested Rin.

''Sure why not? I don't think I can do another Great Dragon Flame if I feel tired already. So for lightning what can you teach me?''

* * *

''Alright! I've popped three already! Two more to go and I'll master the rasengan in no time!" Naruto exclaimed.

Konohamaru only glared at his friend as he had been stuck with the same balloon for the past hour and it greatly annoyed him. He knew that being in the Sarutobi clan he had to bring honor to the name and he wasn't going to do it if he couldn't even pop these dang balloons! Focusing his chakra he began to spin it in all directions and began to notice that he was getting better at causing the water within the ball to spin and he grinned.

He focused more and more into the water balloon and after a few minutes it burst.

''Heck yeah!" exclaimed the boy.

''Nice! Finally got one Konohamaru!'' Naruto said.

''I'm gonna be the first to master buddy so watch and learn from the descendant of a true Hokage.'' Konohamaru snarked.

''Pfft, no way I've already got three down you still got a ways to go.'' Naruto retorted.

The blonde went to pick up another balloon and just as he was about begin the exercise a massive shroud of lighting appeared and almost struck the boys completely shocking them.

''Oh crap!"

They turned around to see Rin and Sarada slowly walking up to them and their teammate had a huge grin on her face as if she knew something they didn't.

''How's the training going boys?'' Rin asked.

''Its great! I already got three balloon popped and Konohamaru just popped his first one! Also, what the heck jutsu was that?'' Naruto answered.

''Yeah did you attack us Sarada?'' Konohamaru questioned.

''Why don't you summon some clones to find out? Send them to attack be blondie.'' Sarada mocked.

Naruto and Konohamaru looked at each other and wondering what the technique just now was they summoned a few clones, about five each and ordered them to dog pile their friend. Sarada performed a few hand seals and waited for the clones to jump onto her.

''Alright boys, let's get her!" one of the Naruto clones shouted.

Just as they all were about to pile onto her Sarada sent a surge of chakra flying out of her in all directions dispelling all the clones in the process much to Naruto and Konohamaru's surprise and Rin's amusement.

''What the heck was that?!'' Naruto screamed.

Sarada ceased the jutsu and looked at her blonde teammate with a cocky grin.

''That is the Chidori Stream, something sensei taught me just a few minutes ago.''

''Think I can learn that?'' Konohamaru asked.

Rin shook her head.

''Sorry boys, but when I'm teaching jutsu to you guys I decided that you will only learn a select few. Sarada will learn jutsu prominent in her clan and a few I've developed like this one just now and you two will learn the signature attacks from the third and fourth respectively.''

The boys pouted in annoyance and gave in.

''Man, fine.'' said Naruto.

''Anyway, what were you guys saying about the water balloons? How many did you guys pop?'' asked the Jonin.

''I've got three down and Konohamaru just got one. So when we pop all of these will we be able to start using the rasengan?''

''No, as I've said before this jutsu takes a lot of time and practice to perfect it, for me it took years and it's only when I made Jonin I was able to finally get it right. There's several steps into learning the rasengan, all of which your dad put into place to anyone who wished to learn it and if you want to get it right, complete all the steps.'' the Jonin said sternly, ''There's no easy way to getting it perfect.''

Konohamaru and Naruto took it all in and despite their wishes for the rasengan being easy to learn it was obvious that it truly did take time and effort. If it meant they'll get stronger and help defend their village and loved ones it was worth the effort.

''Okay then sensei, if you say so! So how many steps are there?'' asked Naruto.

''There's a total of three steps and if you thought this one was hard, oh Kami help me.'' Rin said with a slight chuckle. She remembered when she was learning it and how frustrated it got her, ''I admit, I had a lot of trouble getting it just right but I'm fairly confident you two can master it. One step at a time, slow and steady wins the race.''

''I have a question though.'' Konohamaru said, ''What does popping the water balloons teach us?''

''Each step focuses on one aspect of the rasengan, the water balloons help you rotate the chakra in your palms just right. The second step focuses will help you focus power into the jutsu and the last one is when you'll finally learn how to contain the sphere. When you're done with all the water balloons we'll move on to step two.'' Rin explained.

The boys and Sarada looked at the baskets full of balloons and with over ten baskets filled to the brim, about twenty balloons each it was going to take some time to get done but no matter, they were determined to get to the second step.

''Man as much as I want to continue I'm a bit tired, should we go rest and get some lunch?'' Naruto suggested.

Just as he said that all their stomachs growled.

''Sounds like a good idea.'' Sarada said.

''I'm with him on that, let's eat.'' Konohamaru added.

The older shinobi sighed in content and took out a scroll, unfurling it she placed her hand onto it and a cloud of smoke appeared and when it disappeared it was revealed that she had summoned a picnic blanket and basket much to the boys' delight.

''I took the liberty to make a few bento boxes for the occasion so we'll take an hour break and get right back to training, sound good?''

''Sounds good! Let's eat!"

Naruto and Konohamaru lunged at the basket and pulled out a bento box each much to the annoyance of Sarada who had quite enough of their snobbyness.

''What the heck you two have some manners!" she shouted.

''Hey you'd better not eat from my bento!'' Rin screamed.

 **-Amegakure, Akatsuki Hideout-**

Pain, the leader of the dangerous Akatsuki organization was as usual sitting on his throne like chair in his private chambers. By his side was his long time friend Konan and they were waiting for two of their members to return after capturing their Jinchuuriki target. Most recently he had sent word to the other members who were not out on a mission about their newest target. It was silent in the room save for the eternal downpour from outside in the village and there was a knock on the door.

''Come on.'' Pain ordered, no emotion in his voice as usual.

The doors opened and in walked two of their fellow Akatsuki members. One was a man with long blonde hair and an eye scope and the other appeared to be a red-haired boy in his late teens who had a blank look on his face. The blonde one carrying an unconscious red-haired man who appeared dressed in the garb of an Iwa shinobi.

''Deidara, Sasori you've completed your task?''

Deidara lowered the man down and it appeared that he was heavily beaten with what appeared to be burns on his skin.

''Yes Pain-sama, Roshi, container of the 4-tails has been successfully captured.'' Sasori said.

''I have also taken the extra time we had to carpet bomb Iwa to the point where they cannot spare any of their shinobi to search for their Jinchuuriki so that it one village down for the time being.'' Deidara added.

''Did the Tsuchikage put up a fight?'' Konan asked.

''He did, Sasori managed to poison him as well so he's also out of the question.''

''Good.'' was all Pain said until a spiraling void appeared.

''We're here as you requested Pain-sama.'' Madara said.

Noticing the unconscious Roshi, Tobi recognized him and knowing he didn't have to ask he activated his kamui and safely stored Roshi within the kamui dimension for later use.

''Nice work Sasori, Deidara.''

''Eh, it was nothing.'' Deidara said shrugging off the compliment.

''Alright, Hidan and Kakuzu should be returning soon with the 8-tails Jinchuuriki at any moment.'' Pain said.

Almost on cue the door was kicked open and in walked Kakuzu and Hidan who appeared to be very beat up and bruised. Pain immediately took notice that they were not carrying the Jinchuuriki.

''Where is the Jinchuuriki?'' he asked sternly.

The zombie brothers slowly made their way toward the other members and Deidara was laughing at their beaten exteriors. It was quite obvious their target was very strong and gave them a good pummeling.

''Aw couldn't handle the 8-tail Jinchuuriki? Me and Sasori could've handled him no problem.'' he chuckled.

''Shut the fuck up you blonde asshole, go ahead and take him on you'll see how strong that rapping asshole is!" Hidan growled.

The stitches on his neck was further evidence that he was decapitated in battle with the Jinchuuriki and for Kakuzu, he had clear cuts and bruises that were going to be permanent on his body.

''Hidan just shut the hell up. We apologize Pain-sama we were unaware of how powerful the man containing the 8-tails was. He was a very strong opponent and we had to get out of there while we could. We apologize for our failure but I give you my word we will get him next time.'' said the older man.

Pain knew the Jinchuuriki were powerful as were the people who contained them. The last few Jinchuurikis they've managed to capture being the girl from Taki who housed the 7-tails, the other one from Iwa who contained the 5-tails and of course Utakata did not give in without a fight. It seems that even the most prepared Akatsuki members could fall short against these beasts.

''Fine, but next time prepare more and make sure you get him.'' Pain said, ''We will have to wait for Sasuke and Kisame to show up because I have a very important announcement to make.''

''Yes Pain-sama, to make up for it we'll go after the other Kumo Jinchuuriki.'' said Kakuzu.

''Ah, Kisame and the new guy? I heard he really slaughtered his own clan, what a sick motherfucker! I could do the same just as easy.'' Hidan quipped, swinging his scythe, ''To me, killing is a sport that I absolutely take pleasure in!"

''Un, you should keep that big mouth of yours shut Hidan there's always someone out there that can kick your ass.'' Deidara said.

''Hey you watch it clay boy, I'll prove I'm the strongest Akatsuki member when I capture the rest of the Jinchuurikis.''

Then the door opened and finally Kisame and Sasuke were walking in to join their fellow members.

''Oh look they're finally here.'' said Hidan.

Sasuke and Kisame walked up to Pain-sama and bowed in respect for their leader.

''We're here like you asked Pain-sama, what services do you need of us?''

Pain turned to look at Konan and nodded.

''I will explain, so I need everyone to listen, that includes you Hidan.'' began the blue-haired angel.

''Hmph.'' Hidan spat on the floor in front of Konan and looked away.

''Insolent bastard.'' Pain said under his breath.

Konan brushed off the rude gesture and continued.

''So far we have over four tailed-beasts, the 7-tails, the 6-tails, the 4-tails and the 2-tails. While we may continue on getting the rest, especially the 8-tails there is one target Pain-sama believes we should get out of the way first.''

Sasuke went wide-eyed, he instantly knew where Konan was going with this and almost protested but decided against it.

''With a careful thinking and consideration Pain-sama has decided to make our goal easier to achieve we must capture the one who contains the most powerful of the beasts.'' Konan continued.

''Most powerful huh? I think I know where this is going.'' Sasori said.

''Yeah, no doubt Konan is talking about him.'' Deidara added.

Pain raised his hands prompting the two to remain silent and nodded at Konan for her to continue.

''As I was saying, we are going to go after the most powerful beast to ever exist, the Kyuubi who was responsible for almost destroying Konoha. The target...''

Konan then held two pictures in her hands.

''Is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the most powerful Hokage to ever exist, Minato Namikaze. With more info provided by Tobi and Madara we have devised a plan to make sure we complete this mission without difficulty.'' Konan said before setting eyes on Sasuke, ''Sasuke Uchiha.''

Her voice snapped him out of his shocked state.

''Yes?''

''You know the village well yes?''

''Yes, of course I grew up there.''

''How familiar are you with the boy?''

Sasuke inwardly growled and though he would've lied about it he knew that Konan and Pain, much less Tobi and Madara would detect his lie instantly and that would ultimately cost him his life.

''I...I had some interaction with him since he knew my younger sister. I spent some time with him but not much.''

''If you know the boy maybe you can convince him to join us!" Hidan shouted.

''Shut the fuck up for kami sake.'' Kakuzu growled.

Sasuke glared angrily at Hidan and almost shoved a chidori through his chest but refrained from doing so.

''He no doubt inhabit skills from his father so it won't be an easy task Konan, everyone will fight to protect him.'' Sasuke explained, _''Even you Sarada.''_

''Then we will take some time to prepare and launch an all out attack on Konoha, anyone who dares to stand in our way you are to kill them without question, especially you Sasuke, if anyone you once called your friend stands in your way, dispose of them.'' Pain said, ''That is all I wanted to talk with you about so you are all free to go. Prepare for this as we will attack Konoha in one month.''

Everyone got up and left the room leaving only Pain and Konan as it was before. Konan was very hesitant about Nagato's plan and knew it was going to cause a large amount of death and destruction, something she hoped she'd never have to see again.

''Nagato, this is going to come at a cost of many lives.'' the woman advised.

Pain only closed his eyes and did not give that fact any thought at all. It was what he wanted and what he will cause if he was to bring world peace.

''As I've said before, as long as there is peace after all this, it would be worth it in the end and Yahiko would've agreed, despite our different methods of handling it. Though his would result in no casualties I feel my way if the only way of doing it.''

Konan felt tears forming in her eyes, the kind and friendly Nagato she once knew had become a merciless man over the years but no matter how much violence and death he wanted to cause she made a promise to stand by his side no matter what.

''I...I understand..''

* * *

Sasuke sat on the porch of his room in the hideout alone, thinking of the events to come and knew that he had to find a way to make sure his sister wasn't killed in the process. If she died, he would feel like the worst brother in the world. Another thing he was more worried about was what would also happen whether they got Naruto or not and that was..

''What are you thinking about Sasuke hm?''

Madara's voice snapped Sasuke back to reality and he looked up to see the woman, unmasked looking at him with that evil grin on her face with Obito accompanying her.

''What...the heck do you two want?''

''You remember what we said before? About when Pain goes to Konoha and get Naruto?'' Obito asked.

''Grr, don't you dare remind me.''

''You already know me and Obito planned this all along, whether they capture Naruto or not we will dispose of the other members and take the beasts for ourselves and you're going to help out, if you don't I will kill Sarada in front of you.'' Madara said coldly, she then leaned so that her mouth was near Sasuke's ear, ''Take this not as a threat, but as a promise.''

''Just know that once we attack Konoha I will keep my eye on you, if you so much as help anyone escape Sarada is dead.'' Obito said.

The anger within Sasuke was reaching an all time high and he did everything he could to try and suppress his anger..but he just couldn't hold it in. Without thought he drew his sword and swung at Madara but the older woman dodged the swing with no problem and with her insane speed maneuvered behind Sasuke and put the young man into a chokehold. A kama placed against his neck ready to slice his neck open should he attempt something stupid again.

''Like I said, there's no other choice you have Sasuke, you will help us achieve our goal, you can try to fight against me right now but you know that you cannot defeat me as I am far too powerful for you. So you listen here and be a good boy hm? Follow my orders, not Pain's and we won't have any problems and I will give you my word that I will leave Sarada alone.''

Obito was watching the whole exchange in amusement.

''Okay Madara-sama, I think he gets the point.''

Madara let Sasuke go and put her kama away.

''You are going to help us get the other beasts behind Pain's back until the day they attack Konoha for Naruto. When that day comes you're going to make sure the boy is captured, but do NOT bring him to Pain, bring him to us and you will have no problems.'' Madara said with a tone that meant she was serious.

''Just so you know, me and Madara-sama plan on getting rid of Pain and his blue-haired sidekick too so either way, she's your boss.'' Obito added.

The two then disappeared with the kamui leaving a completely shaken Sasuke on the ground by himself. The look he had on his face was one of extreme terror, his eyes were wide and his breath was erratic and sweat was coming down his face. He knew Madara was serious but seeing her now made him realize three things, they were always watching him, she was in control of him as he was in control of his sister's life and if he made even the slightest mistake, Sarada would die before his eyes.


End file.
